La Batalla de las Antorchas
by Mirx
Summary: Dunnottar era mucho más que una fortaleza en ruinas. Entre sus priedras aún permanecían enredados los susurros que en otro tiempo fueron los secretos más oscuros y Fate no tardaría mucho tiempo en poder oírlos.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Buenas a todo el mundo. Hace bastante tiempo que no publico nada y es que cuando empecé mi primera historia nunca imaginé que llegaría a escribir otra y mucho menos una tercera jajaja. Sin embargo, han sido tantas y tan buenas las historias que he podido leer en este sitio que no he podido evitar intentarlo de nuevo. Me gustaría probar a hacer algo parecido, una historia más compleja y elaborada, aunque no sé si al final lo lograré ;P Y Bueno, ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna pregunta, queréis señalar un error o simplemente os apetece comentar algo no dudéis en hacerlo ^^

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

La noche caía en Stonehaven y con ella el frío se hacía notar un poquito más en las pieles de los osados jóvenes que se atrevían a salir a la calle vestidos tan sólo con camisetas de algodón y sandalias. Puede que fuera verano pero en el norte de Escocía no parecía notarse mucho a aquellas horas, al menos para Fate, acostumbrada al tibio sol de la Toscana. Aunque llevara varios años viviendo en el Reino Unido su cuerpo aún añoraba el calor típico de su tierra.

Mientras se cerraba la rebeca para intentar aislarse de la humedad del ambiente intentó recordar por qué no había cogido aquel día su chaqueta. Puede que todos la mirasen de manera extraña pero bien merecía la atención el estar caliente, si los escoceses no entendían que sólo ellos eran capaces de considerar calurosas aquellas noches de verano era problema suyo. "¡Ah sí! El descubrimiento". Aquella mañana había tenido que salir corriendo de su habitación en el hostal porque el grupo de arqueólogos había encontrado una especie de cámara en el subsuelo del establo.

_-¡Buenas noches!_

_-Buenas noches Gertrud._

_-Que tiempo tan bueno hace verdad, ojalá fuera así todo el año._

_-Sí, un tiempo estupendo. Me haría usted una sopita._

_-¡Por Dios niña, una sopita con este calor! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? te voy a poner un buen filete. Ya verás que con eso se te quita la cara de muerta que traes._

_-Gracias Gertrud pero creo que prefiero la sopa._

La rubia usó su mejor sonrisa, ésa que nunca le fallaba. Había comprobado durante estos meses que era peligroso llevarle la contraria a la señora Kingston, además de inútil, así que tenía que recurrir a sus mejores trucos para convencer a la casera. Por suerte no le resultaba muy difícil, es más, sólo tenía que ponerle ojillos para que la consintiera como a una niña. Aunque, como todo, estas tácticas tenían sus límites.

_-Ains que raros sois los extranjeros hija. Siéntate, en seguida te sirvo tu cena._

_-Muchas gracias._

Se sentó pesadamente a una de las pocas mesas del comedor. El motel "El Caballero Errante" era un sitio pequeño pero acogedor, estaba situado en el centro del pueblo y era, sin duda alguna, uno de los lugares más limpios en los que Fate había dormido. La señora Kingston lo regentaba desde hacía incontables años, cuando su marido murió asumió por completo la dirección del lugar y tendría que venir el mismísimo diablo a llevársela para que dejara de trabajar en su amada hospedería.

_-¿Cómo va la excavación joven? _

Quien hablaba era el señor Macdylan, un hombre considerablemente mayor y que llevaba casi el mismo tiempo que Gertrud viviendo en el motel. Las malas lenguas decían que eran amantes pero que nunca se han atrevido a revelar su relación por miedo a dañar la reputación de "El Caballero Errante". Obviamente se trataban de habladurías sin sentido, no porque la dueña no considerase su local como una de las hospederías más selectas y refinadas de toda Escocia, palabras textuales, sino porque aquella señora hubiera matado en el acto al anciano y delgaducho señor Macdylan. Seguramente era un hombre que prefería tener un lugar caliente, aseado y sobre todo la compañía que aquí obtenía en lugar de vivir solo y tristemente alimentado en su casa.

_-Muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar._ –Además, para qué quedarte en tu hogar si aquí puedes molestar a los clientes para entretenerte.

_-Sabe usted que mi familia es una de las más antiguas de la ciudad._

_-Por supuesto señor, usted me lo recuerda cada noche._

_-¿Y le he contado ya la historia del castillo en el que trabaja?_ -Por suerte la casera decidió aparecer en ese justo momento con la cena.

_-Eh… Gertrud creí haberle pedido una sopita._

_-Y eso es lo que tienes hija, un Partan Bree, ideal para recuperar energías._

_-Ya veo… gracias._ –El Partan Bree era una sopa elaborada con carne de cangrejo y langostas, hasta ahí todo normal, el problema era que también se le añadía esencia de anchoas y un poco de nata agria. Sí, las tácticas tenían sus límites.

_-Pues como le iba diciendo joven, nuestro castillo fue uno de los más famosos de todo el país. Él solito defendió a sus habitantes de los invasores._

_-Lo sé señor Macdylan, durante siglos sirvió como baluarte para las rutas de transporte marítimo hacia el norte de Escocia._

_-Oh no es a eso a lo que me refiero sino a la gran batalla de Las Antorchas. _

Aquello había conseguido despertar la curiosidad de la mujer. Durante todas sus investigaciones antes de comenzar a trabajar en el Castillo de Dunnottar nunca había encontrado ningún dato refiriéndose a tal batalla. Por supuesto había hallado escritos donde se relataba el duro asedio que había sufrido la fortaleza durante el ataque del conde Cromwell y como una pequeña guarnición había conseguido resistir heroicamente salvando así las joyas de la corona escocesa.

_-Me temo que nunca he oído hablar de ella_ –Fate removía su sopa sin decidirse a probarla, posiblemente si lo hacía su estómago acabaría recordándoselo durante toda la noche pero le daba más miedo la reprimenda de la señora Kingston si no se la tomaba. –_Sería tan amable de contarme que ocurrió durante la batalla de las…_

La rubia sabía que la mayor parte de estas historias que iban pasando de generación en generación no eran más que habladurías e invenciones que, además, iban engordando a medida que se transmitían, a todos nos gusta poner nuestro granito de arena en las historias familiares. Sin embargo, la experiencia le había probado que parte de estos cuentos podía ser cierta y, en alguna que otra ocasión, se había encontrado con un testimonio fidedigno.

-_De Las Antorchas joven, la batalla de Las Antorchas_ –El señor Macdylan se aclaró la voz contento de haber atrapado la atención de la muchacha –_Todo sucedió en la Nochebuena del año 1.405, el señor del castillo, Sir William Keith, llevaba varios meses…_

- O-

_-¡Creo que esta noche el whisky ha afectado demasiado al señor Macdylan! O tal vez ha vuelto a robarle una de sus novelas rosas a la señora Kingston _Jajaja –Para Fate era imposible que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido de verdad: intrigas, traiciones, un ataque sorpresa y… - _…Un túnel secreto?_

Rápidamente saltó de la bañera envolviéndose en la bata sin llegar a secarse, se acercó hasta su mesa sin perder ni un segundo y comenzó a rebuscar entre el montón de planos que tenía apilados.

_-Creo haberlo visto en alguna parte…_

Decidió abandonar el escritorio para extender su búsqueda por el resto de papeles que había repartidos sobre el suelo de la habitación. El orden nunca había sido su fuerte. Tras alguna que otra maldición por fin dio con lo que quería.

_-¡Lo encontré! Sabía que lo había colocado por aquí jeje._

Algunas gotas de agua resbalaron por su pelo hasta caer sobre el antiguo dibujo. Por supuesto aquellos planos eran copias de los originales, de esta forma la rubia podía garabatear y apuntar las ideas que se le iban ocurriendo mientras estudiaba la planimetría del castillo. En esta ocasión, lo que Fate miraba tan ensimismada eran un par de líneas apenas perceptibles en uno de las pocas secciones que había encontrado durante una de sus visitas al archivo de la ciudad. En un principio pensó que se trataba de algún arañazo o una mancha que podía haberse producido a lo largo de los años pero ahora, mirándolo con otros ojos, advertía que las "líneas" permanecían rectas durante todo su recorrido dejando siempre entre ambas la misma distancia.

_-¡Son paralelas! ¿Cómo no he podido verlo antes? Es demasiado regular para tratarse de un arañazo._

Su mente se convirtió en un hervidero haciendo que su cuerpo se olvidara del sueño y el cansancio, miles de hipótesis se barajaban en su cabeza a la vez que volvía a releer toda la documentación de la que disponía.

-O-

A la mañana siguiente fue la primera en llegar al castillo, quería ver con sus propios ojos si la conclusión a la que había llegado durante la noche podía ser cierta, pero pronto su cuerpo comenzó a reprocharle la idea. A esas horas el frío arreciaba y, aunque esta vez se había acordado de coger su chaqueta, las continuas salpicaduras de agua que llegaban con el romper de las olas hacían que la humedad le calara los huesos y es que Fate no se encontraba en la excavación, en su lugar se había dirigido directamente hacia la playa.

El Castillo de Dunnottar se asienta sobre un escarpado acantilado en un cabo de la costa nordeste de Escocia, a unos 3 kilómetros de Stonehaven y de "El Caballero Errante". La fortaleza ahora en ruinas fue construida durante el siglo XIV y gracias a su singular localización se convirtió en un bastión inexpugnable para las fuerzas enemigas. Sólo poseía una única entrada, un estrecho y tortuoso camino que serpenteaba conectándolo con el continente, el resto, una pared rocosa que caía casi 50 metros hasta el bravo mar del Norte. Y justo al lado de esa pared se encontraba Fate.

Tras haber escuchado el relato del señor Macdylan y volver a estudiar, por enésima vez, todos los planos que existían del lugar había llegado a la conclusión de que aquellas dos tristes líneas eran nada más y nada menos que una antigua vía de escape del castillo. Lo más extraño, y que la hacía dudar de su propia teoría, era que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia durante todos estos años. "Probablemente porque la mayor parte de los que habían habitado Dunnottar en los siglos posteriores ni siquiera lo sabían" pensó. Por otro lado, había pruebas más que evidentes de que en aquel impresionante enclave había habido una fortaleza anterior a la que actualmente existía, seguramente una construcción perteneciente a los llamados siglos oscuros. No sería una locura pensar que aquel túnel podía haber sido construido por estos primeros ocupantes para acabar cayendo en el olvido con el paso de los siglos.

-_Hasta hoy_ –Se dijo Fate.

Pero para su desgracia no lograba divisar nada remotamente parecido a una salida. Examinó cuidadosamente cada roca, revisó los dos extremos del acantilado que conectaban con la playa, incluso intentó adentrarse unos metros en el mar para ver la parte de pared rocosa que quedaba fuera de su alcance. Finalmente y tras varias horas de búsqueda se encontraba tirada en la arena, exhausta, muerta de frío y culpándose por lo tonta que había sido. "¿En qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que la historia del señor Macdylan podía ser cierta?"

_-¡Ahhhh!_ –Comenzó a patalear la arena y a rodar como si fuera una niña pequeña _–¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _

Su rabieta sólo duró unos minutos más, por muy pocas ganas que tuviera debía ir a trabajar, no se podía permitir el lujo de perder más tiempo tontamente.

-_Ahora tendré que inventar una excusa por no haber aparecido durante toda la mañana, ni loca voy a contar que estuve buscando la salida de un túnel secreto de huída que yo, en mi gran momento de genialidad, creí haber descubierto._

Se quitó los restos de arena que se había colado a través de su ropa lo más dignamente que pudo y emprendió el camino de regreso a la excavación. Si tenía suerte tal vez llegaría a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Nada más poner un pie en el lugar Subaru fue a recibirla. También era una estudiante en prácticas y al igual que Fate se encontraba lejos de su país natal, aunque en su caso la distancia era mucho mayor. Subaro y Teana, la otra estudiante de arqueología, eran neozelandesas.

_-¡Buenos días Fate! ¿Dónde te has metido esta mañana?_

_-Buenos días, lo siento pero tuve que bajar a la playa por algo importante._

_-¿Es qué has estado pescando? Vaya pintas que traes jajaja._

Si hubiera sido otra persona se hubiera sentido realmente ofendida, pero tratándose de quien se trataba sabía que no había malicia en aquellas palabras, es más, si su compañera le decía aquello debía de tener un aspecto verdaderamente horrible. Estaba intentando sobreponerse a su mal humor para responder cuando algo la distrajo. Un ruido más que molesto se escuchaba por toda la excavación y parecía provenir de algún lugar cerca de los establos.

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-¡Ah! Son los obreros, llevan así toda la mañana._

_-¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo?_

_-Creo que un no sé qué para la grúa._

_-¡¿La grúa? Pero si hasta dentro de un mes no comienzan las obras._

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, obviamente la futura arqueóloga no tenía ni idea de los plazos de la obra y por tanto aquello no le parecía algo extraño. Fate se dirigió con paso firme al origen del ruido, que como ya había predicho, se encontraba a escasos metros de los establos. Al llegar a la zona se encontró con un pequeño grupo de fornidos escoceses acompañados por matillos neumáticos que, ante la atenta mirada del constructor, picaban sin piedad la piedra bajo sus pies.

_-¿Pero qué hace?, ¿Está loco?_

Al capataz le costó un poco entender lo que la muchacha le estaba diciendo debido al ruido, pero por los aspavientos que realizaba pensó que tal vez sería algo importante así que decidió acercarse.

_-¿Qué quiere señorita?_

_-Qué demonios cree que está haciendo, pare inmediatamente a sus hombres._

Con veinte años de experiencia a sus espaldas, al constructor no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que aquella niña se atreviese a decirle lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer.

-_Lo siento señorita pero estos obreros trabajan para mí_ –Aunque sus palabras eran educadas en su tono se reflejaba un claro desprecio –_Hemos empezado a preparar la cimentación de la grúa y a menos que el profesor MacFergus lo diga seguiremos picando._

_-¿Es que ya sabe usted dónde está el firme?_

_-¿El firme?_ –El hombre que bien podía haber sido el doble de barba roja comenzó a reír descaradamente –_Señorita no sé si ha dado cuenta pero está usted sobre un puro y orgulloso pedrusco escocés, elija usted el que más le guste y déjeme hacer mi trabajo tranquilo… ¡Mujeres!_

Fate ardía de rabia por haberle dado al capataz una excusa para menospreciarla, si bien hablar de buscar el firme no tenía sentido en un terreno rocoso como aquel, no podía evitar recordar esos detalles que sí eran importantes en su tierra. De todos modos no era eso lo que preocupaba a la rubia, sino como podía afectar aquellas vibraciones a la excavación y sobre todo al nuevo descubrimiento.

_-¡Le ordeno que pare ahora mismo!_

_-¿Ah sí?_ –El corpulento pelirrojo se acercó desafiante, la actitud de la mujer había pasado de molesta a inaceptable. Él era el encargado de la obra y aquella muchachilla no era más que la mascota del profesor –_Y bajo la responsabilidad de quién si se puede saber._

_-Bajo la suya_ –La chica no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento –_ya que será usted quien le explique al profesor porque la nueva cámara descubierta ha sido dañada de un día para otro._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Está usted excavando a menos de veinte metros del hallazgo genio._

El constructor se quedó blanco y Fate no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. En menos de un suspiro los obreros abandonaron el lugar llevándose consigo cualquier prueba que pudiera inculparlos ante la ira del profesor. Philip MacFergus era un catedrático de la universidad de Edimburgo que había trabajado en la restauración y conservación de la mayoría de los castillos del noreste de Escocia, que no eran pocos. Su profesionalidad y buen hacer en sus trabajos eran tan conocidos como los ataques coléricos que sufría ante las negligencias. Si en lugar de la estudiante hubiera sido el profesor quien los hubiera encontrado no sólo ya estarían en la calle sino que esos obreros no volverían a trabajar durante una buena temporada.

Cuando la zona se hubo despejado pudo ver el inmenso hoyo que los martillos neumáticos habían provocado "Y ahora como explico yo esto… sólo queda que empiece a llover y se convierta en una piscina" Aunque no era su culpa la rubia sabía que ante el señor MacFergus ella sería la responsable, solo rezó porque la recién descubierta cámara siguiera intacta. Finalmente decidió no seguir torturándose con malos pensamientos y se dirigió hacia el comedor, ya comprobaría con el estómago lleno los resultados del trabajo de su gran amigo el capataz. Tras llegar a la pequeña carpa que hacía las veces de cocina Subaru la llamó para que se sentara a su lado. Junto a ella, como casi siempre, se encontraba Teana.

-_Buenas tardes chicas._

_-¡Buenas!_

_-Vaya pensé que te habías vuelto a escapar, sabes Tea, Fate ha estado pescando y por eso…_

_-Ejem Subaru, yo no he estado pescando._

_-¡Ah no! Como tienes la ropa empapada pensé que… ¡Auch! Tea, no tenías porqué hacer eso._

_-Y tú no tienes porqué meterte en la vida de los demás._

_-Tranquila tampoco es que sea nada importante, simplemente bajé a la playa esta mañana y cuando estaba cerca de la pared rocosa…_

_-¡¿Haces escalada?_

_-No no, yo no…_

_-¡Tea y yo también escalamos! bueno en realidad aquí solo vamos realizando diferentes caminos por los acantilados ya que no hay…_

_-Subaru que yo no…_

_-¡Oh! ¿Has descubierto ya la cueva del castillo? Es genial, si coges…_

_-¿Cueva?_

_-Si mujer, si has trepado por la pared del norte has tenido que verla, no es muy complicado si tomas…_

_-Subaru, lo que Fate intenta decirte es que ella nunca ha escalado así que deja de incordiar_ –La pobre muchacha me miró como si hubiera cometido el mayor de los pecados y se disculpó rápidamente.

-_Bueno, es cierto que no me gusta escalar pero sí que me interesa mucho lo de esa cueva ¿Dónde la habéis visto?_

_-La verdad es que más que una cueva es un pequeño hueco en la pared_ –Esta vez fue la pelirroja quien habló adelantándose a su compañera –_No es muy profundo, apenas si llega al metro, pero estoy segura de que en el pasado debió ser mucho más grande_. –No tardó en responder a la pregunta que se estaba empezando a dibujar en la cara de su interlocutora –_Es por su fondo, no es un muro de roca medianamente uniforme sino que parece un desprendimiento._

_-Además, la semana pasada Tea descubrió en la pared un sendero que llevaba a la cueva, bueno igual hoy no es un sendero que se pueda usar por el desgaste de las olas y todo eso, pero seguro que hace siglos lo fue._

Aquella información había caído como una bomba para la rubia, aunque esta vez no cometería la estupidez de precipitarse y acabar asumiendo como ciertas teorías basadas sólo en posibles coincidencias. Como si temiera que sus compañeras pudieran leerle el pensamiento decidió cambiar "sutilmente" de tema.

-_Pues sí que os gusta la escalada, supongo que en vuestro país sería mucho más fácil practicar y encontrar rutas no?_

_-La verdad es que en Nueva Zelanda puedes encontrar sitios fantásticos, ¿Verdad Tea?_

_-Sí… es cierto_ –En la voz de la chica se notaba cierta nostalgia.

_-¿Y cómo es que habéis venido desde tan lejos?_

_-En mi caso es casi por casualidad. Siempre me gustó la arqueología y en Nueva Zelanda no es una rama que esté muy especializada, así que revisé los acuerdos de estudios que ofrecía mi universidad y acabé encontrando una beca para venir aquí._

_-¿Y tú Subaru?_

_-Fácil, yo vine para estar con Tea._

La amplia sonrisa de la primera desapareció por el enorme pisotón que le propino la segunda. Era bastante cómico ver como la morena gimoteaba agarrada a su pie mientras que su compañera intentaba disimular una cara más que roja. La verdad es que esas chicas a veces le recordaban más a un dúo de comedia que a un par de arqueólogas.

-_Vaya eso sí que es tenerlo claro_ –Pudo decir Fate entre risas.

_-¿Y qué te trajo a ti Fate? En Italia encontrarías edificios que restaurar simplemente cruzando la calle._

-_Tienes_ _razón, pero como Subaru yo también tengo claro lo que me gusta_ –Y le soltó un pequeño guiño a la morena provocando que a Tea volvieran a subirle los colores –_Desde que tengo memoria mi abuelo me contaba cuentos de princesas y caballeros, grandes batallas, orgullosos reyes… no pude evitar enamorarme de aquellas preciosas historias y querer revivirlas. Por otra parte, en Italia le dan más prioridad a edificios de otras épocas, por lo que Escocia simplemente era el sitio perfecto ¿en qué otro lugar del mundo podrías encontrar tantos castillos mediavales juntos? _

Toda su familia conocía la pasión que sentía por aquellos siglos tan caóticos y conflictivos de la historia europea por lo que jamás le pusieron trabas a su decisión, es más, su abuelo se sentía particularmente orgulloso por haber inculcado aquel amor por el Medievo en el corazón de su nieta. Lo que el anciano jamás supo fue que la rubia nunca quiso ser salvada por el apuesto caballero sino que prefería fantasear con vivir feliz y comer perdices junto a las siempre bellas damiselas de los cuentos.

-_Pero escuché del profesor que tú ya habías conseguido entrar en el equipo de mantenimiento del castillo de Edimburgo ¿Por qué preferiste venir a un sitio como este? Además de que odias el tiempo que hace tan al norte y… ¡Tea me haces daño!_ –Aquello había cogido a la joven por sorpresa.

-_Lo siento Fate, esta chica nunca sabe cuando cerrar la boca. No tienes por qué contestar._

Como pudo ocultó su asombro inicial y utilizó la excusa que daba a todos.

_-Está bien no te preocupes. Es cierto que es un gran trabajo y más de un estudiante mataría por esa plaza pero la verdad es que me gustan los retos y además, ¿habéis visto en qué lugar tan hermoso nos encontramos?_

Sus amigas no pudieron sino asentir ante aquello. Puede que el Castillo de Dunnottar estuviera alejado de todo y que el proyecto de su restauración tal vez no llegara a ejecutarse por el elevado coste de la empresa. Sin embargo el emplazamiento era más que asombroso, prácticamente te quedabas sin palabras por la belleza del paisaje que rodeaba a la fortaleza. Sí, aquella excusa siempre le funcionaba.

-O-

La tarde pasó sin ningún otro percance y pronto los trabajadores emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa. Todos se marcharon excepto Fate, que prefirió aprovechar la soledad del lugar para meditar sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

_-Jim voy a quedarme un rato más por aquí, espero que no te importe._

_-Ningún problema señorita Testarossa_.

No es que la chica necesitara el permiso del guardia nocturno para permanecer más tiempo en el castillo, es más, si no le hubiera dicho nada estaba segura de que Jim ni se habría dado cuenta (el hombre jamás se separaba a más de diez pasos de su pequeño televisor portátil). Sólo se había acercado hasta su caseta para tomar "prestada" una de las botellas que el segurata guardaba junto a su puerta de manera poco disimulada. Obviamente el anciano escocés no sabía de su generosidad pero ya se encargaría la rubia de reemplazar la botella antes de que su dueño se percatara.

Comenzó andar por la excavación sin rumbo fijo dando largos tragos al licor, puede que el guardia no fuera un hombre de gustos exquisitos, sólo había que fijarse en la inexistente higiene de su indumentaria, pero por suerte no era difícil encontrar buen whisky en las Highlands.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la nueva adquisición del castillo de Dunnottar, un hoyo de casi un metro de profundidad y el triple de ancho. Decidió acomodarse en este improvisado diván para evitar doblarse un tobillo, el alcohol empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza y no era saludable pasear por una obra en total oscuridad. Allí tumbada, su mente volvió a recordarle la verdadera razón de su estancia en Stonhaven y esa era…

-_Shiori…_

Shiori era una estudiante de origen japonés que asistía a su misma facultad. Se conocieron el primer año de universidad y desde entonces fueron inseparables. La relación de amistad pronto se convirtió en algo más y a los pocos meses comenzaron a vivir juntas. Fate amaba con locura a su novia, lo hubiera dado todo por ella, el problema era que Shiori no pensaba igual. La japonesa tenía una familia muy tradicional y por esta razón había obligado a su compañera a mantener la relación en secreto. Lo peor de todo no era tener que esconderlo a la familia, sino que también debía ocultárselo a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Nadie podía saber que entre las dos existía algo mucho más profundo que una simple amistad y eso era lo que más atormentaba a la rubia. Tenía que engañar a las personas que le importaban y, además, cualquier gesto de cariño o afecto quedaba prohibido fuera del dormitorio. Sin buscarlo, Fate vivía en una auténtica prisión.

Muchas fueron las veces que discutieron y se separaron, pero tantas otras acabaron reconciliándose. La chica nunca le pediría a su pareja que desvelara su condición sexual si no estaba preparada o si simplemente no quería, pero estaba cansada de que le pidieran a ella el ocultarlo. Jamás tuvo problemas en admitir sus gustos por eso le parecía injusto el vivir de aquella manera, sin embargo el amor que le profesaba a Shiori la obliga a aceptar las peticiones de tiempo y paciencia que ésta le hacía.

Un buen día la rubia no pudo soportarlo más, llevaba toda la noche viendo como su novia tonteaba con uno y con otro durante una fiesta a la que habían ido con sus amigos. Ya estaba harta, ¿ella no podía agarrarla por la cintura mientras bailaban pero esos indeseables sí? La bronca que tuvieron aquella noche superó a todas las demás y tras la marcha de la japonesa a la casa de una amiga, como solía ocurrir cada vez que discutían, Fate decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse. Tenía que huir de aquella relación que sólo le causaba dolor. A la mañana siguiente se plantó en el despacho de su profesor pidiéndole que la aceptara como becaria en su nuevo proyecto, el Castillo de Dunnottar. Esa misma semana se despidió de todos sus amigos, hizo las maletas y dejo en el piso una nota para Shiori en donde daba por finalizado su noviazgo de una vez por todas.

Y ahora, después de seis meses, todos esos dolorosos recuerdos volvían a ella como el primer día. Miraba las estrellas buscando algún consuelo, quizás en la inmensidad del cielo sus problemas parecerían más pequeños. De pronto el sonido de un móvil la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_-¿Si?_

_-¡Fate no cuelgues!... soy yo._

_-Sh… Shiori._

_-Por favor Fate vuelva a casa conmigo, te echo tanto de menos. _

_-… _

_-Por favor dime algo. Estos meses sin ti han sido una tortura._

_-Seguro que no es peor que la que he sufrido yo estando junto a ti._

_-Cariño no me digas eso, éramos tan felices juntas._

_-Tú serías feliz pero yo vivía en un infierno._

-_Fate no mientas, todos y cada uno de los días que hemos compartido han sido maravillosos: las citas en el parque, esas escapadas de fin de semana a lugares perdidos, las noches en que nuestros cuerpos…_

_-He… he hecho lo mejor para las dos, con el tiempo lo verás igual._

_-Lo mejor para mí eres tú. Por favor, vuelve, vuelve conmigo._

_-Shiori…_

_-Onegai Fate… Te necesito._

Por un segundo la rubia había estado a punto de ceder, a punto de tirar todo su trabajo por la borda y volver a su antigua vida, pero esas últimas palabras la hicieron despertar. Ella no quería a alguien que la necesitara, quería a alguien que la amara. Y se dio cuenta que junto a Shiori jamás sería feliz, que viviría para siempre en una jaula sin poder ser ella misma, sin poder expresar libremente sus sentimientos, sin poder... Fue entonces cuando toda su ira se alió con la embriaguez del momento para acabar de una vez por todas con aquella relación.

_-Escúchame bien porque sólo te lo diré una vez._

_-¿Vas a volver cariño?_

_-No, no voy a volver. No pienso volver ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca._

_-Fate yo…_

_-Tú eres una niña egoísta que ya se ha aprovechado de mí bastante. Estoy harta de tus juegos y tus promesas. Todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo no he hecho más que vivir una farsa, una mentira, pero eso se acabó. Hemos terminado, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida._

_-Por favor no me dejes, yo te quiero._

_-¡No! No me quieres, tú nunca me has querido. –_Y con toda su rabia la chica lanzó el móvil al suelo.

El alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo no hacía sino potenciar su furia que encontró como único objetivo a su alcance aquel móvil destrozado en la roca. Comenzó a pisotearlo con fuerza, maldiciendo una y otra vez el día en que conociera a la mujer que tantas penas le había proporcionado. Cada vez golpeaba con más violencia el teléfono, del que apenas quedaban ya unos trozos, para terminar saltando sobre él con todo su peso. De pronto se escuchó un ruido seco del que apenas fue consciente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció.

-O-

La rubia no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirada, pero la cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía bastante escozor en una de sus piernas. Se levantó como pudo apoyándose en la pared y tras lo que le parecieron horas consiguió abrir los ojos. La visión que obtuvo no fue muy reveladora, la oscuridad era tan absoluta que apenas si conseguía distinguir sus propias manos. Por un momento se asustó pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado y que, por tanto, debía seguir en el castillo. Podía notar como la sangre bajaba por su rostro y empezó a asustarse, debía conseguir ayuda.

Vislumbró una luz a lo lejos y comenzó a andar hacia ella "Vaya, parece que he conseguido apartar a Jim de su amada televisión jaja". Estaba muy cansada y casi no podía tenerse en pie, pero si no seguía caminando era más que posible que el hombre no la viera así que siguió hacia delante. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recorriendo una especie de túnel, aunque tampoco quiso darle demasiada importancia, lo primero ahora era llegar hasta el segurata. Cuando ya se acercaba al final del pasillo un fuerte olor a animal la golpeó y tras empujar como pudo unas maderas que la separaban de aquella luz, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-O-

Fate se despertó sobre una mullida cama y con un sonido de fondo que se asemejaba mucho al crepitar del fuego. Intentó levantarse y abrir los ojos pero una mano se lo impidió.

_-Shisss… Descansad._

_-He tenido un sueño horrible._

_- Tranquila, ya estás a salvo en el Castillo._

_-¿En el castillo?_ –Desde luego eso era imposible, si la fortaleza no tenía paredes mucho menos iba a tener una cama.

Por fin consiguió separar los párpados y la visión de un ángel la dejó sin aliento. Frente a ella la mujer más hermosa que el mundo haya visto le sonreía de una manera que la rubia no podría olvidar jamás, mientras que sus ojos, del color del cielo más limpio y puro, la invitaban a perderse en ellos y nunca regresar.

-_Vaya, parece que el golpe os a afectado más de lo que pensaba nyaha ha ha. No os preocupéis, en Dunnottar nadie os hará daño._

_-¿Dunnottar?_

Sólo entonces la rubia consiguió despertar del encantamiento en que aquellos orbes la habían sometido para echar un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una enorme chimenea que presidía la habitación, luego comprobó que todo el cuarto estaba construido en piedra y adornado por varios tapices. Después se fijo en que las mantas que tenía sobre ella eran pieles y sentía unas sábanas más ásperas de lo normal. Finalmente su mirada volvió a caer sobre la mujer. Sus ropas parecían sacadas de alguna película de caballeros y la forma en que hablaba…

_-¿Pero dónde demonios estoy?_


	2. Chapter 2

-_Vaya, parece que el golpe os a afectado más de lo que pensaba nyaha ha ha. No os preocupéis, en Dunnottar nadie os hará daño._

_-¿Dunnottar?_

Sólo entonces la rubia consiguió despertar del encantamiento en que aquellos orbes la habían mantenido para echar un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una enorme chimenea que presidía la habitación, luego comprobó que todo el cuarto estaba construido en piedra y adornado además con varios tapices. Después se fijo en que las mantas que tenía sobre ella eran pieles y sentía unas sábanas más ásperas de lo normal. Finalmente su mirada volvió a caer sobre la mujer. Sus ropas parecían sacadas de alguna película de caballeros y la forma en que hablaba…

_-¿Pero dónde demonios estoy?_

_-Ya os lo he dicho, en el castillo de Dunnottar._

_-Eso es imposible._

_-¿Por qué ha de ser imposible?_

_-Porque el castillo está en ruinas, apenas si quedan algunos muros._

_-Nyaha ha ha… Señora, sois aún más extraña de lo que en un principio parecíais. ¿De dónde provenís? Porque para considerar ruinosa la fortaleza que ahora os acoge asombrosa debe ser vuestra casa._

Fate no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, simplemente no podía ser verdad. El corazón casi le dolía cuando negaba las palabras que su anfitriona le decía con tanta dulzura, pero sin duda aquella mujer debía estar equivocada. Dunnottar era el castillo que ella estaba intentando restaurar por lo que era imposible que se encontrara en él, sí, seguramente estaba en algún tipo de hotel "mediaval" en el que obligaban a sus empleados a disfrazarse, además de hablar de aquella manera, y casualmente ambos lugares tenían el mismo nombre. Lo que no lograba explicar era como había acabado en dicho hotel "¿Quizás Jim me trajo hasta aquí en su coche buscando ayuda?". Se levantó de la cama para asomarse a la ventana y tratar de ubicarse un poco, quizás se encontraba junto a la carretera del sur donde había visto varios moteles cada vez que pasaba. Una pequeña brisa la golpeó ligeramente cuando abandonó las mantas y caminaba hacia su destino. Al apartar lo que parecía ser una tela encerada sólo encontró el mar, no había carretera y mucho menos coches, tampoco carteles publicitarios ni luces a lo lejos, únicamente el mar. Mucho más confusa que antes volvió a introducir la cabeza en la estancia ya que el frío inicial dejaba de parecerle ligero. "Está bien que quisieran hacer una réplica fiel de un edifico mediaval pero esto es pasarse, al menos podrían haber puesto un cristalito". Se giró para intentar interrogar a su nueva acompañante cuando se vio hipnotizada de nuevo por aquellos ojos. Los zafiros la observaban intensamente y distinguió en ellos cierto brillo que no supo identificar.

_-Ciertamente seréis de algún lugar al sur de éstas tierras, el frío no puede adueñarse más de vos._ –Le hicieron falta unos minutos para "traducir" esas palabras y preguntar.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque vuestros pezones competirían en dureza con el metal más puro Señora._

Fate bajó la mirada, no se había percatado antes pero sobre ella no había ni rastro de su ropa, se encontraba total y absolutamente desnuda. Salió disparada y se refugió entre las mantas, su cara era un auténtico tomate lo que provocó unas sonoras carcajadas en la otra joven.

_-No sé donde está la gracia._

_-Perdonadme, es sólo que ese color en vuestro rostro os hace ver realmente encantadora._

El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó y tuvo que esconderse aún más en la cama para poder disimularlo. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse avergonzada y parecía que esta nueva mujer tenía el poder de conseguirlo sin ningún esfuerzo. La risa continúo unos segundos más para acabar siendo sustituida por un tono serio y cortante que no parecía pertenecer a la misma persona.

_-Muy bien, ahora decidme, ¿Quién sois y de donde venís?_

_-Yo…_ -No sabía que decir exactamente, se encontraba desorientada y algo en la pregunta le hacía plantearse que, tal vez, su situación no era del todo segura. Finalmente optó por decir la verdad, o al menos parte de ella –_Fate, me llamo Fate Testarossa… y soy italina._

_-¿Italiana*?¿Es ese vuestro credo?_ –La rubia pensó que su anfitriona volvía a tomarle el pelo, pero viendo que su gesto no había cambiado decidió aclarar la situación, aún sin comprender el por qué debía aclararla.

_-Eh… no, quiero decir… soy de Florencia._

La otra mujer abrió los ojos e hizo ademán de asentir, al parecer ahora sí la había entendido, aunque por alguna extraña razón se quedó en silencio como meditando las palabras que acababa de oír. Al poco tiempo se volvió a escuchar la fría voz.

_-¿Y qué hacéis señora tan lejos de vuestra patria?_

_-Esto yo… -_supuso que lo mejor era no comprometerse demasiado –_He venido a ver los castillos._

-_¿"Ver los castillos"? ¿Decís que habéis venido hasta Dunnottar a ver castillos? _–Ante el gesto afirmativo la pelirroja continuó _–¿Pretendéis que crea que no existen castillos en la República de Florencia y que esa es la razón por la habéis atravesado tantas tierras y peligros? Y si es cierto ¿dónde está pues vuestra escolta?_

_-¿Cómo?_ –Aquella conversación empezaba a parecerle extraña, demasiado extraña, tenía la sensación de estar hablando con un extraterrestre más que con otra persona –_No tengo ninguna escolta…_

Fate seguía refugiada entre las sábanas cuando la mujer se acercó a ella sujetándola por la barbilla. El agarre era fuerte y la mirada gélida, muy al contrario de lo que ocurrió al principio el sentimiento que ahora la invadía era el miedo.

-_Única y clara es la verdadera razón por la que una mujer viaje sin escolta hasta tierras en guerra. O sois una espía de Inglaterra, o sois una espía del conde Douglas. En ambos casos os halláis en una posición peligrosa señora pues habéis sido descubierta._

_-Qué… espía, ¿yo? Estás equivocada…_

El cierre sobre su barbilla se intensificó hasta hacerle verdadero daño mientras que los ojos azules la atravesaban por completo. La mujer se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y la rubia pudo sentir como aquella cálida respiración rozaba sus propios labios, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Finalmente, y tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, su anfitriona soltó el agarre y se alejó de la chica para cambiar totalmente de semblante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a tener frente a sí al dulce y hermoso ángel que vio al despertar. No, su situación no era para nada segura.

_-Os ruego perdonéis mi rudeza, son tiempos peligrosos y la cautela es el mejor de los aliados._

_-Sí claro… no hay problema._-Se frotó la dolorosa barbilla.

_-Sin embargo, el hecho de que no seáis una espía sigue sin explicar qué hacías en el establo del castillo en plena noche y con una fea herida en vuestra cabeza además._

_-Yo… estaba hablando y entonces…_

Fate se acordó en ese momento del golpe que recibió cuando el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y de como, tras recuperar la consciencia, podía notar la sangre corriendo por su rostro. Levantó las manos rápidamente para llevárselas a la cabeza y descubrió que un fuerte vendaje le cubría la frente a la vez de que el resto de sus heridas y araños habían sido limpiados. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja.

-_Teníais un fuerte golpe en la testa_ ¿_Recordáis quién os atacó?._

La última frase iluminó a Fate. No sería tan extraño perder la memoria tras un ataque así y si usaba la amnesia como excusa podría evitar contar cualquier detalle de su vida, ahorrándose de paso un nuevo susto como el que acababa de sufrir, además de que podría indagar y averiguar por fin donde diablos estaba sin resultar sospechosa o lo que ahora consideraba mucho peor, parecer una espía. "¿Pero qué tipo de antros frecuenta Jim?"

_-Lo… siento mucho, pero… no puedo recordar nada más. Me… duele la cabeza._

_-No os preocupéis, es comprensible, aún no han sanado adecuadamente vuestras heridas. Ahora descansad, volveré en unas horas._

Y acabada la frase, aquella viva imagen de afrodita desapareció por la puerta dejándola en la soledad más absoluta. En la habitación ahora vacía no hacía sino rememorar todo lo ocurrido. "¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?, ¿Dónde me encuentro?, ¿Estaré simplemente soñando?... Sí, eso es, esto no es más que una absurda pesadilla y pronto despertaré." Se acurrucó entre las sábanas y dejó de buscar respuestas al millón de preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Si realmente estaba soñando no merecía la pena preocuparse. Se acomodó la almohada mientras que su mente era invadida por la imagen de aquella mujer pelirroja con ojos claros… "En verdad era muy hermosa". Poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por el sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

-0-

-_¡Buenos Días!_

_-Mmmm…_

_-¡Es hora de levantarse dormilona, todo el mundo espera! _

_-Cinco minutos más. _

_-¡Despierte! Si no madre la castigará y creedme, no es nada divertido quitarle las pulgas al perro de Lady… –_Fate iba a seguir remoloneando en la cama hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel tono de voz era demasiado agudo para una persona normal, solo podía pertenecer a… "una niña".

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Jejeje yo soy…_

_-¡Vivio! Te he dicho que nuestra invitada no ha de ser molestada._

_-Perdonadme madre, sólo quería dar los buenos días a Fate. _

_-Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, pasadas las doce no es correcto saludar con buenos días, debes decir buenas tardes._

_-Pues no lo entiendo, sigue siendo el mismo día qué importa la hora que sea si…_

Fate miraba boquiabierta lo que parecía ser una disputa familiar y, aunque no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo volver a ver a la pelirroja, no entendía por qué seguía allí. "Es imposible que siga soñando ¿Verdad? Entonces qué ocurre, sufro algún tipo de conmoción o…" Empezó a murmurar en voz alta de forma inconsciente llamando la atención de sus acompañantes que por unos momentos habían estado inmersas en su propia conversación.

-_Perdonad a mi hija, es una niña que aún no sabe controlar sus impulsos_ –La chica seguía perdida en sus cavilaciones, ni si quiera el gruñido de Vivio por el comentario de su madre logró despertarla. –_Espero que no os importe pero le he pedido que me acompañe en esta visita, es menester que conozcáis cuanto antes a la señora del castillo y necesitaba ayuda en vestiros adecuadamente para la cena de esta noche. No os preocupéis, ya he dado una explicación apropiada sobre vuestra llegada al castillo. Lo primero que debéis saber es… ¿Fate? –_Escuchar su nombre en aquella dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Si? _

_-¡Ains…! _–La rubia la miraba con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, era obvio que no había escuchado ni una palabra –_Vivio por favor, trae el vestido que hay sobre mi cama._-La chica salió rápidamente para cumplir con la orden de su madre-_ Veréis, esta mañana tras asegurar que no erais una espía, me dirigí a los aposentos de la señora del castillo para conversar con ella. No podía seguir ocultando vuestra presencia a Lady Hayate, sería peligroso, sobretodo para vos. Y, como era de esperar, rauda se corrió la voz de que una extranjera se hallaba en Dunnottar. Para evitar rumores y preocupaciones innecesarias esta noche se ha convocado una cena para presentaros adecuadamente por lo que he venido a vestiros._

La chica, aunque esta vez sí la había oído, no se había enterado de nada. La teoría del sueño-pesadilla perdía peso y ahora volvía a pensar que se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de los alrededores, quizás algo más lejana de lo que en un principio se había imaginado "gracias a la más que segura borrachera de Jim". Lo único que la tranquilizó fue saber que no se encontraba en ningún manicomio, por lo que ella sabía en ese tipo de sitios no encerraban a niños, ¿verdad? De todo lo que le había dicho su anfitriona lo único que sacó en claro era que tenía que vestirse y que supuestamente ella había venido a ayudarla.

_-Gracias, pero aprendí a vestirme solita a los cinco años y… ¿Dónde está mi ropa?_

_-La quemé._

_-¡¿Quéeeeee?_ –La rubia casi se cae de la cama del salto.

_-Era una indumentaria extraña, jamás se había visto por estas tierras nada parecido y creedme, si alguien las hubiera descubierto las sospechas no se hubieran hecho esperar. Y ahora, por muy placentera que pueda ser para la vista vuestra vestimenta actual, es tiempo de alistaros._

Las mejillas de Fate no tardaron en sonrojarse de nuevo, algo que en las últimas horas se había vuelto demasiado habitual para su gusto. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la mujer que provocaba tan fácilmente este efecto en ella.

_-Disculpa, pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre._

_-Es cierto, que maleducado de mí parte. Soy Lady Nanoha de Crondwell, pero podéis llamadme Nanoha._

_-Na… no… ha_ –Las sílabas salieron de su boca despacio, como si saboreara cada letra. Las miradas se cruzaron y por un momento el ambiente tornó en algo distinto, era una sensación cálida pero a la vez fuerte, imposible de explicar con palabras.

_-¡Madre aquí tenéis, el vestido rojo!_

_-¡Perfecto!_

-O-

Fate caminaba por el pasillo como buenamente podía, se hubiera parado unos segundos a observar mejor el edificio por el que la pelirroja la conducía, pero caminar con aquel vestido requería de toda su atención. Había perdido la cuenta del número de ropas que llevaba encima "¿Son realmente necesarias tantas camisas?" Le resultaba sumamente incómodo moverse con ellas, lo único que la consolaba era saber que aquella noche no pasaría nada de frío.

Concentrada como estaba en avanzar lo más recto posible no se percató cuando los pasillos quedaron atrás para cerrarse en una enorme puerta de madera labrada, fueron unas sonoras carcajadas acompañadas por una dulce melodía las que consiguieron despertarla y hacer que recordara donde estaba, o al menos que estaba en alguna parte. Sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar las pesadas puertas se abrieron dando paso a la rojiza luz de decenas de antorchas. Frente a ella una inmensa sala compuesta por tres naves infinitas cubiertas con bóvedas de arista y construidas mediante sillares enormes que nunca encontrarías hoy día en un edificio. Las estrellas se colaban por las estrechas ventanas sin cristales que aparecían en las paredes laterales mientras que un sinfín de tapices y alfombras aterciopelaban el vasto lugar.

La rubia no salía de su asombro, ya no era sólo que pocas personas en el mundo pudieran permitirse construir algo como aquello sino que hallar a alguien que trabajara la piedra de una manera tan exquisita era prácticamente Imposible.

_-Cerrad la boca o se os colaran las moscas._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Parece ser cierto que amáis los castillos Nyaha ha ha… Acompañadme, os presentare a nuestra anfitriona._

Fate bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada y siguió a su compañera hasta el centro de la sala donde varias mesas con caballetes habían sido colocadas para acomodar a la veintena de comensales que allí se encontraban. Si el olor de la comida ya había conseguido despertar su apetito la imagen que apareció ante ella no hizo sino incrementarlo. Numerosos platos habían sido colocados sobre las tablas: faisanes y cordero asado, también salmón y otros tipos de pescado así como un caldo humeante que unas mujeres ya habían comenzado a repartir entre los asistentes a tan opulenta cena.

_-¡Por fin habéis llegado! Venid_ –Una muchacha joven con pelo castaño y sentada en el centro de la sala se dirigía a ellas –_Amigos, quiero presentaros a Fate Testarossa, nuestra nueva invitada._

Un "¡Oh!" de asombro se escuchó por todo el comedor seguido de unos pocos silenciosos murmullos, la chica comenzó a entender mejor a los pequeños pececitos de colores en sus diminutas urnas de cristal, era observada sin pudor por un montón de desconocidos y no tenía lugar en el que esconderse.

-_Fate será a partir de hoy el huésped más reciente de Dunnottar y permanecerá con nosotros una larga temporada_ –La nombrada arqueó una ceja ante tan rotunda afirmación, puede que el lugar fuera grandioso pero tampoco tenía previsto ausentarse demasiado tiempo del trabajo _–Os ruego la tratéis como si fuera parte de mi familia._ –Ante los gestos afirmativos y algunas sonrisas de los asistentes la joven continuó –_Hechas ya las presentaciones, ahora es tiempo de cenar ¡Buen provecho!_

Terminado el saludo de quien la rubia supuso sería la dueña de aquella especie de resort, ella y Nanoha tomaron asiento junto a Vivio en las únicas sillas libres de la mesa. Ya "cómodamente" sentada pudo apreciar con calma todo y a todos los que la rodeaban. La chica seguía sin salir de su asombro: la envergadura y majestuosidad de la arquitectura, lo rudimentario tanto de la mesa como de los utensilios y la singularidad de los trajes que vestían aquellas personas, en su gran mayoría mujeres. Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias para crear un complejo tan fiel a una determinada era y si así fuera ella sabría de la existencia de un lugar así, una perfecta representación del Medievo. Había comenzado a asustarse.

-_Disculpad mi osadía pero Lady Hayate nos contó que erais florentina, decidme por favor ¿Cómo es vuestra tierra?_

-_Fate, ella es Lady Amy, esposa de uno de los más valerosos caballeros de Sir William._

-_E… Encantada_ –No sabía si lo del tratamiento era algún tipo de broma o no, pero como había comprobado lo peligroso que podía ser meter la pata prefirió seguir la corriente de los que allí se encontraban –_Lady Amy._

_-¡Vaya pero si puede hablar! Empezaba a creer que tan penoso accidente os había causado algún tipo de dolencia… real. _–Se escuchó de una voz no muy lejana.

_-Las vendas que llevo no son de adorno si es lo que insinúa. Me gustaría verla a usted después de darse un ostión como el mío._

_-¡Oh! Me he equivocado, sí que os a afectado al habla pues no hay quien os entienda, además de a los buenos modales claro. Lady Nanoha, como soportáis una compañía con semejante educación._

-_Perdonadla Lady Adira, es extranjera y aún no habla bien nuestro idioma. No os preocupéis, pronto pondré remedio a ese problema._

Fate tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle ciertas "palabras" que estaba segura esa pomposa y petulante mujer entendería. Sabía que si lo hacía dejaría en mal lugar a la pelirroja y eso no se lo habría perdonado. Por otra parte, Amy había llamado su atención.

_-Tranquilizaos Fate, nadie en Dunnottar toma en serio a Lady Quattro. Su marido es el Barón Duncan, primo de Sir William, por eso actúa como si fuera de la realeza jajaja._

_-¿Lady Quattro?_ –Ante la pregunta Amy sonrió traviesa.

_-Um, pues cuatro han sido los maridos que ha desposado en su vida y cuatro son también los que han perecido a los pocos meses de la boda. El Barón es su última adquisición así que quién sabe cuando se convertirá en Lady Cinque jajaja._

_-¡Amy! No es educado esparcir rumores sobre otras personas. Todos apreciamos a Lady Qua… Adira._

Aunque sus palabras habían sido duras y pretendían significar un reproche, la joven madre apenas si podía contener la risa. Bastaron unos segundos para que ambas mujeres estallaran en carcajadas y así continuaron durante un buen rato.

El resto de la cena prosiguió con tranquilidad y sin ningún otro percance para la rubia, salvo por algunos problemillas con los cubiertos. Por más que buscó no encontró ningún tenedor o cuchillo al alcance para sacarse un trozo del suculento cordero que tenía frente a ella. Pensó en preguntar a Vivio que se sentaba a su lado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la niña tampoco tenía cubiertos salvo la cuchara que usaba para la sopa. Extrañada levantó la vista y vio que ninguno de los presentes usaba utensilios para comer sino que con sus propias manos arrancaban los pedazos de carne o pescado que tenían más cerca para llevárselos directamente a la boca. La servilleta también parecía haber desaparecido del mapa.

Acabada la comida y sin poder seguir la "recargada" conversación de sus acompañantes, Fate volvió a centrarse en su situación actual. ¿Dónde se encontraba exactamente? ¿Quién era esta gente tan extraña? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo volver a su habitación en "El caballero errante"? Por más vuelta que le daba a la cabeza no encontraba ninguna solución. Parte de su angustia debió reflejarse en su cara ya que la pelirroja agarró con fuerza su mano bajo la mesa.

_-Lady Hayate, lo siento pero es llegada la hora de que vuestra invitada se retire. Sus heridas aún no han sanado y necesitan descanso._

_-¡Por supuesto! Fate, espero que consideréis a Dunnottar vuestra casa a partir de hoy. Y vos Nanoha, no os preocupéis tanto por la salud de mi nuevo huésped, la rojez en su rostro me indica que está más sana de lo que parece jajaja._

La chica no sabía dónde esconderse, el gesto de Nanoha fue tan inesperado para ella como dulce y el simple contacto con su piel la había hecho sonrojarse. No hacía un día que había adquirido este estúpido hábito y ya había comenzado a odiarlo. Por su parte la aludida no hizo ademán de mirarla, con su mano aún sujeta tiro suavemente de ella para que se levantara de la dura silla de madera y ambas salieron del comedor. Vivio hacía tiempo que había abandonado la mesa acompañada de lo que parecía ser su niñera.

Durante el camino de vuelta a su cuarto la rubia se sentía como una niña pequeña, estaba perdida, sola y con el cuerpo todavía adolorido por su caída pero ahí, junto a ella, se encontraba "su" madre protectora. Aquella mujer no sólo la rescató sino que la había curado con sumo cuidado y ahora, la llevaba cogida de la mano hacia la cama como si en algún despiste se fuera a perder. "¿También me arropará? Jejeje… ¡Fate, pero en qué piensas! Por Dios contrólate, no eres una adolescente…"

_-¿Os ocurre algo?_

_-¿Eh? No nada, lo siento –_Una sonrisa pícara asomo a los labios de su interlocutora.

_-Eso espero, tengo una sorpresa para vos y es mi deseo que la disfrutéis. Por favor, abrid la puerta._

Ambas se encontraban en un estrecho pasillo y ante ellas se situaba una pequeña puertecita que nada tenía de especial, salvo la robustez de los materiales claro. La rubia arqueó una ceja por lo extraño de la petición ¿Una sorpresa?, ¿Para ella? "Igual todo es una broma de cámara oculta y detrás de aquel umbral se encuentra todo el equipo riéndose a mi costa."

_-Ufffff_

La chica soltó un largo suspiro antes de girar el rudimentario cerrojo. Una fresca brisa y un profundo olor a mar la recibieron, la noche era tranquila, sólo las olas se dejaban oír en su eterna lucha con las rocas. Avanzó unos pocos pasos adentrándose en la más absoluta oscuridad, sólo cuando las nubes perezosas por fin pasaron de largo consiguió alcanzarla la luz de la luna y con ella Fate creyó que el suelo volvia a ceder bajo sus pies.

_-E… Esta… Estamos en… ¡DUNNOTTAR!_

-O-

AN: Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, sois estupendos ^^ No sabía si la historia sería lo suficientemente entretenida como para publicarla pero vuestras palabras me han dado la seguridad para seguir escribiendo y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Quizás parezca un poco aburrido o repetitivo por el hecho de que Fate tarde tanto en darse cuenta de que ha viajado al pasado, pero creo que eso es lo último que se le ocurriría a alguien pensar en ese hipotético caso, porque todos sabemos que los viajes en el tiempo no existen, verdad? ;P

Una historia sobre viajar en el tiempo no es muy original pero me apeteció muchísimo escribir sobre este género después de leer un libro del que me enamoré perdidamente. Al principio quise escribir un fic adaptando el libro a los personajes del anime, pero comprendí que sólo conseguiría destrozar una gran historia y nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, además de que me parece más entretenido escribir algo nuevo. Así nació el fic. Debo decir tb q el castillo de Dunnottar existe y si lo buscáis en google veréis algunas fotos. Y si por aburrimiento hacéis una búsqueda más exhaustiva quizás encontréis "El toque del Highlander"… Sí, es ese tipo de novelas xDDD Y lo más gracioso es q trata de una chica que viaja al pasado… si es q ya está todo inventado jajaja

Ahora, después de la AN más larga que haya hecho, una pequeña explicación:

*Italia: Durante la Edad Media Italia se componía de numerosas ciudades estado, como la República de Florencia. La unificación italiana no llegaría hasta 1870 (Wikipedia). En el fic he preferido optar pq el Nanoha sólo conocía los nombres de las ciudades importantes, si la región era conocida como Italia antes de estar unificada lo desconozco.


	3. Chapter 3

-… _Tres, cuatro, cinco…_

No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser.

-… _Ocho, nueve, diez…_

Las paredes de su cuarto la acechaban, poco a poco las piedras parecían unirse cada vez más. Volvía a faltarle el aire.

-… _Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve…_

Las rodillas contra su pecho y las manos abrazando sus piernas. El cuerpo le dolía, llevaba horas o incluso días en la misma posición, la verdad es que había dejado de importarle. Su boca estaba reseca y sentía punzadas en el estómago pero era imposible, el nudo en la garganta no le permitía probar bocado. De nuevo notó como las piedras volvían a juntarse, la cercaban. Intentó tomar aire.

-… _Treinta y cinco, treinta y…_

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Una y otra vez las mismas preguntas la acosaban. No podía dormir, no podía comer, ya ni siquiera podía pensar. -_Escapar no es una opción, nunca lo lograrás_- parecían susurrar las paredes de su habitación. Por otra parte ¿ha donde huiría? La realidad era que ella no quería ir a ninguna otra parte, su deseo era ir a otro momento. Aquellas tres palabras no paraban de repetirse en su mente "¿Cómo puedo volver?"

-… _Ochenta, ochenta y uno, och…_

Cuando era pequeña, su abuelo siempre le decía que si cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta cien en voz alta todos sus miedos desaparecerían. Sabía que aquello no era más que un truco de su abuelo para tranquilizarla y hacer que olvidara los terribles monstruos que vivían bajo su cama, sin embargo Fate llevaba contando cuatro días sin parar. Los fantasmas de su niñez hubieran sido una bendición en comparación con lo que existía tras aquella puerta de madera. Lo que acechaba a la rubia tras las murallas era mucho más aterrador, era otro mundo, era otro tiempo.

_-…Cien._

_-¡Buenos días Fate! Madre me ha pedido que os traiga el desayuno._

-_Um._

-O-

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban por los pasillos del castillo.

-_¿Y decís qué desde esa noche no ha hablado?_

_-Así es Hayate, no sale, no habla y apenas come. Estoy muy preocupada, sus heridas sanan como debieran pero ella… uff. _–Nanoha llevaba varios días buscando la solución a un problema que desconocía y la frustración había comenzado a adueñarse de ella –_No sé qué vio en la torre norte que pudiera afectarla en tal medida, pero nunca antes había visto tanto terror en los ojos de una persona._

-O-

_-Esta vez tenéis que coméoslo todo, ¿sino como os recuperaréis?_

_-Um_

_-Sabéis, madre me ha dicho que venís de muy lejos ¿Es cierto?_

_-Um _

Ésta era la nueva rutina de Fate. Cada cierto tiempo Nanoha pasaba por su cuarto para visitarla, algunas veces le traía comida, otras para revisar sus heridas o simplemente para verla. Pero Fate era incapaz de responder a su amabilidad, su mente racional le repetía siempre que aquello era imposible, que ese no era su sitio. Por muy culpable que se sintiera de su comportamiento, ella simplemente no sabía actuar de otra manera. ¿Existían de verdad esas personas o eran únicamente sombras del pasado?, y ella ¿Se había convertido en otra sombra? ¿Estaba realmente… viva? Su cuerpo tembló de solo pensarlo. No sabía cómo o por qué había ocurrido todo, que extraños mecanismos se habían activado para que ella y no cualquier otra persona viajara al pasado. "Viajar en el tiempo Je" Por mucho que le costara admitirlo eso fue lo que ocurrió cinco días atrás cuando cayó de aquel hoyo que el capataz y sus hombres habían excavado. Era irreal, ilógico, incluso demencial… ¿pero qué otra explicación podía haber? Ella misma había visto las montañas, la pared rocosa, el camino… el castillo levantado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Dunnottar se encontraba "¿Pero cómo es posible?" Su vida se había convertido en una historia de ciencia-ficción.

En esta ocasión había sido Vivio quien le trajo la comida, aunque no era raro encontrarla en la habitación a cualquier hora del día. La niña pasaba muchas veces a verla, más de las que la madre supiera, y aunque le costara reconocerlo sus visitas le ayudaban a distraerse durante algunos instantes de su desesperada situación. A veces incluso conseguía arrancarle alguna pequeña sonrisa, pero a pesar de todo Fate se abstenía de mantener conversación alguna con madre e hija.

_-Cuando yo sea mayor también quiero viajar a tierras lejanas, como vos._

_-Um_

_-Me encantaría conocer a nuevas personas, hacer amigos… y sobre todo deseo visitar lugares en los que nadie haya estado aún._

La rubia sonrió para sí misma, en algunos aspectos Vivio le recordaba a ella misma, cuando todavía era una niña alegre y despreocupada que soñaba con recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras. De pronto el tono de la pequeña cambió a uno más serio.

-_Y cuando lo haga madre no estará allí para prohibírmelo._ –Ante la cara interrogante de Fate la niña siguió hablando –_Tommy, el hijo del cocinero, dice que cruzando el bosque en dirección sur existe un lago enooorme, con peces de colores… y una cueva también. Jura por la biblia y todos los santos que es cierto, su primo Sam lo vio una vez y se lo contó. Pero madre no me deja ir._

La última afirmación vino acompañada por un cómico mohín.

-_Fate, ¿Vos qué haríais si en el lugar en el que os encontrarais en este momento hubiera un sitio tan precioso? ¿Un lugar que desearais ver con toda vuestra alma, en el que siempre hayáis deseado estar y que no existiera en ningún otro lugar? Iríais verdad. Nadie desaprovecharía una oportunidad así._

_-…Um_

_-Pues madre eso no lo entiende. Mil veces se lo he dicho y…_

- O –

-_Lo he intentado todo pero su apatía sigue sin desaparecer_. _Ya no sé qué más hacer Hayate, por favor, ayudadme. Si sigue así quien sabe lo que podría ocurrirle._

_-No os preocupéis Nanoha, estoy segura de que encontraremos el remedio._

_-Gracias, sois una buena… ¿Qué es ese ruido?_

Nanoha y Hayate habían recorrido el castillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su nuevo huésped y ahora, frente a su puerta, unas sonoras carcajadas se dejaban oír a través de los postigos. Ambas mujeres estaban desconcertadas, "¿Habrá ocurrido? ¿Ha sucumbido Fate a la locura?". Con el miedo de ver sus sospechas confirmadas la pelirroja abrió lentamente la puerta. Lo qué encontró la dejó petrificada.

_-¡MÁS ALTO FATE!, ¡MÁS ALTO!_

_-¡Y el avión despeguaaaaaa de nuevo!... proooonnnnn…... prooonnn_

Para sorpresa de ambas, Fate corría y giraba por la habitación sosteniendo en brazos a una divertida Vivio a la que no paraba de lanzar una y otra vez, todo esto acompañado por un ruidito incomprensible para las mujeres.

_-Nanoha, creo que nuestra amiga se encuentra algo mejor, aunque quizás queráis pedir una segunda opinión. _

_-Eso… parece._

_-Por cierto ¿qué es un… avión?_

La joven madre no terminaba de creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos cuando la rubia se percató de su presencia. Soltando rápidamente a la niña sobre el suelo y sin dejar de perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

_-¡Nanoha, te he echado de menos!_

_-Y… y yo a… vos._

Fate rompió el abrazo para sostener las manos de la mujer que tenía frente a sí y poder mirarla a la cara. Tenía la mirada más bella que la pelirroja pudiera recordar y su rostro irradiaba una felicidad absoluta, ante semejante entusiasmo sólo podía rendirse.

-_Y yo a vos, Fate_.

La sonrisa de la joven se agrandó y al siguiente instante se encontraban dando vueltas por el cuarto cogidas de las manos, las risas de Hayate y Vivio las acompañaban. La rubia las hacía girar cada vez más deprisa y sin descanso provocando que la habitación se convirtiera en una silueta borrosa que no tenía fin. Nanoha sólo era consciente de esos ojos rojos, brillantes, misteriosos, hermosos… y de los latidos de su propio corazón, golpeando con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salir de su pecho. Sus rostros eran lo único reconocible en ese pequeño mundo… hasta que un ligero tropiezo las hizo caer. Las carcajadas no tardaron en volver a oírse.

_-Nanoha ¿Me enseñaras el castillo?_

_-Yo… _

_-Por supuesto que sí Fate, estará más que encantada de hacerlo ¿cierto? –_Y sin dejar tiempo para una respuesta añadió – _Y no os preocupéis por Vivio pues queda en buenas manos._

Dos minutos más tardes ambas mujeres se encontraban recorriendo la fortaleza de punta a punta. La rubia parecía querer conocerlo todo y no paraba de preguntar hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre uno u otro edificio. "¿Cuándo se construyó? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Por qué tenía esa forma? ¿Qué materiales usaban para…" Su acompañante se vio superada ante tanta curiosidad y en más de una ocasión fue incapaz de responder, sin embargo no se detuvo en su ruta. Recorrieron las murallas, entraron en la capilla, subieron a cada uno de los torreones, inspeccionaron la torre del homenaje, dieron un paseo por el palenque e incluso visitaron las cocinas bajo expresa petición de la extranjera.

Los pies de la joven madre comenzaban a resentirse pero a ésta no le importaba, Fate no sólo hablaba y había consentido salir de su cuarto sino que además estaba alegre, feliz como un niño en navidad, contagiando sin pretenderlo a todos con los que se cruzaban. Habían comenzado ya su camino hacia las cuadras, uno de los pocos lugares que todavía quedaban por enseñar, cuando un jinete irrumpió en el patio casi atropellándolas. Por su aspecto era un mensajero y al parecer llevaba noticias urgentes, aún no se había acercado el mozo para recibirlo cuando de un salto bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia las puertas del edificio principal. Un sudor frío bajó por la espalda de Nanoha, aquello no eran buenas noticias.

-O-

_-¿Y dices que tardará dos semanas?_

_-Sí mi señora, dos semanas a partir de mañana._

Los pasos de Hayate resonaban en el vacío del gran salón, eran pausados pero estaban cargados de tensión. La sala, usada normalmente para grandes recepciones, parecía crecer en tamaño con cada paso. O al menos eso le pareció al joven muchacho arrodillado en el frío suelo.

_-Esto sí que es un contratiempo… Esta bien Joseph, podéis retiraros, las criadas os guiarán a un lugar donde podréis descansar tras vuestro largo viaje. _

_-Mi señora._

_-¿Si Joseph?_

_-Es deseo de Lord William que regrese a la mayor brevedad posible. Cumplida ya mi misión debo volver sin demora al frente._

_-Entiendo. Marchaos pues con la tranquilidad de haber cumplido con vuestro cometido._

_-…_

_-¿Alguna cosa más Joseph?_

_-¿Deseáis… enviar algún mensaje a vuestro esposo mi señora? –_La pregunta sorprendió a la castaña pero su mirada se suavizó a los pocos segundos.

_-Sin duda a Lord William no le gustaría nada saber que dejo marchar a sus hombres en un estado tan lamentable como en el que ahora os encontráis. Aseaos un poco y luego id a la cocina para alimentaros, sólo después, cuando compruebe por mi misma que ofrecéis una imagen acorde al blasón que portáis, podréis marcharos._

Señora y vasallo sonrieron al unísono. El agotado muchacho al menos podría descansar unas horas y comer algo caliente después de muchos días, mientras que Hayate tendría tiempo suficiente para escribirle una carta a su marido. Poca tinta había en el castillo para explicar las sospechas que hacía tiempo albergaba en su interior.

No hubo desaparecido el joven cuando Nanoha llegó en busca de su amiga. Pocos estaban tan bien informados como ella de la situación que en estos momentos vivía el castillo y la cara seria de su amiga no presagiaba buenos augurios.

_-¿Cómo sigue vuestro estómago querida amiga? ¿Os encontráis mejor?_

_-Oh Lady Nanoha, sois mi salvación. ¿Podríais acompañarme a mis aposentos? Me temo que los dolores de esta mañana han remitido._

Ambas mujeres se conocían desde hacía años y eran mucho más que amigas o confidentes, prácticamente eran como hermanas. Obviamente Hayate no tenía ningún problema con su estómago, esa era sólo una excusa para que pudieran retirarse sin levantar sospechas hacia un lugar más privado. Nunca se estaba segura de si había alguien escuchando entre las sombras y en aquella sala podría ocultarse toda una legión de caballeros con montura incluida.

-O-

Fate se sintió algo sola cuando su guía se marchó. Debía atender un asunto importante y, al parecer, bastante urgente ya que la abandonó a las puertas de las cuadras tras unas cortas palabras de despedida. Intentó no desanimarse y con paso firme se adentró en los establos del castillo. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrado a la tenue luz que allí existía, además de a la cargada atmósfera. Ella creía que un lugar pensado para alojar animales debería estar mejor acondicionado que aquella inmensa nave cuya organización escapaba a su comprensión, aunque ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para entenderla.

Durante su conversación con Vivio la rubia había caído en la cuenta de algo importante. ELLA había VIAJADO en el TIEMPO. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el sueño que sabía que jamás podría cumplir se había convertido en una realidad más que palpable y su corazón explotó de felicidad. No sabía como pero ahí estaba ella, ELLA. Contemplar los edificios que sólo había podido imaginar durante meses, ver con sus propios ojos como se construían, conocer las razones que habían llevado a sus colegas de profesión a escoger uno u otro diseño… hablar con las personas que allí habitaban. Fate era el ser más afortunado del mundo y lo sabía.

El problema era que muchas de sus preguntas iban a quedarse sin respuesta. Nanoha, a pesar de su amabilidad y esfuerzo, no podía resolver todas sus dudas. Los detalles técnicos y los aspectos puramente constructivos sólo estarían al alcance de un maestro de obras o quizás un artesano, pero la posibilidad de hablar con alguno de ellos estaba totalmente descartada. Sólo tenía que recordar sus clases de historia. Para empezar ella era mujer, por tanto a los ojos de la sociedad su nivel intelectual sería comparado con el de un niño. También era importante el status social ¿no? Ella no sabía exactamente a que categoría podían pertenecer los estudiantes del siglo XXI que mágicamente aterrizan en otra época, así que lo más seguro era que metiera la pata irremediablemente si intentaba hablar con alguien. Por otra parte, qué iba decir. Por sus conversaciones con madre e hija había comprobado lo increíblemente difícil que era entender a los angloparlantes de esa época y había deducido fácilmente que los mismo ocurría a la inversa. Por ahora su excusa de ser extranjera le había funcionado pero no quería correr riesgos ¿Qué pasaría si alguien pensase que tenía algún tipo de locura? No tenía ni idea pero seguro que no la mandarían a un spa. ¿Y si empezarán a creer que estaba embrujada? Oh Dios, no quería ni imaginárselo.

Paseando sin rumbo y con la cabeza en otra parte casi ni se dio cuenta cuando algo chocó con ella. Un poco desorientada bajó la mirada para ver que no era algo sino alguien, un chico de no más de 13 años con unas piernas como palillos que apenas si podían mantenerlo en pie. El acto reflejo de Fate fue disculparse y eso hizo, pero la respuesta del chico no fue lo que ella esperaba. Al tratar de acercarse para ver si había lastimado el ya de por sí lamentable estado del pequeño, éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a chillar. No a gritar de dolor o pidiendo ayuda no, a chillar. Y sin darle tiempo a la rubia para que se recuperara del susto, aquellas delgaduchas piernecitas consiguieron girarse para correr lo más rápido y menos elegantemente posible de lo que jamás nadie hubiera visto. En la extensa longitud de la nave su carrera resultó ser increíblemente corta, pues no había dado más de cinco pasos cuando el chico se empotró contra uno de los macizos pilares que sustentaban la estructura. Decir que se había quedado asombrada sería quedarse cortos.

Tras varios minutos de espera Fate seguía sin saber que hacer. Le daba terror acercarse. Que aquel joven volviera a chillar y se golpeará contra otro pilar no era importante, al menos no para ella, lo que realmente la preocupaba era que en lugar de salir corriendo decidiera atacarla. Seguía debatiendo consigo misma cuando una voz ronca la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¡Tami!... ¡¿Tami dónde estás?... muchacho del demonio, como te pille durmiendo otra v…_

_-Hola_

Un hombre alto y de anchos hombros se detuvo a la altura de la muchacha, su cara reflejaba sorpresa, como si no esperase encontrar allí a otra persona que no fuera al tal Tami. Una fea cicatriz le adornaba la frente por encima del ojo izquierdo y su voz, a pesar de sonar ronca, inundaba todo el espacio.

_-Buenas tardes, disculpad mi comportamiento pero estoy buscando a mi ayudante, señorita…_

_-Fate, mi nombre es Fate._

Su interlocutor asintió sin añadir nada más, pero a pesar de no formular ninguna pregunta su mirada dura no dejaba de inspeccionarla. Bueno, al fin y al cabo era normal. Llevaba sólo unos días en Dunnottar y, salvo los invitados a aquella cena, nadie la conocía.

_-Creo, señor, que a quien busca está ahí_.

Sin decir nada el hombre se giró para seguir la dirección indicada, segundos más tarde el supuesto Tami colgaba como un muñeco en sus enormes manos.

_-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no duermas mientras trabajas holgazán?_ -La mujer se puso blanca, si seguía así aquel muchacho corría el peligro de desmontarse.

_-No… oiga, pare. El chico sólo se ha desmayado._

_-¡¿Qué!_

_-¡Está inconsciente!_

Las gruesas manos dejaron de zarandear a su presa para acabar soltándola sin ningún miramiento en el suelo.

_-No os dejéis engañar señorita. Este muchacho tiene menos cerebro que una piedra, pero es único inventando excusas para no trabajar._

_-Le digo la verdad. Se ha golpeado con el pilar mientras corría._

_-Ya os lo he dicho yo. Más tonto que una piedra, pero al final siempre acaba librándose._ –A la rubia se le escapó una sonrisa.

_-Si quiere puedo ayudarle a llevarlo a la enfermería._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Yo… esto… al sanador?_

-_No os preocupéis señorita, este golfillo no necesita a ningún sanador, por mucho que se golpee su cabeza ya no puede estropearse más._

_-... Si usted lo dice._

_-Por supuesto que lo digo y ahora, si me disculpáis, debo marcharme. Aún quedan miles de tareas que precisan de mi atención, además, no es mi intención alejaros de vuestros propios deberes._

No recordaba cuando la habían echado de un sitio de una manera tan elegante y sin dejar lugar a réplica. ¿Su madre tal vez? No, ella nunca hubiera sido tan sutil. Se despidió de aquel hombre y comenzó a recorrer el camino de vuelta a su cuarto. Había desechado la idea de seguir curioseando por su cuenta, no quería que volvieran a invitarla a marcharse.

-O-

_-¡No Hayate! ¡Me niego!_

_-Nanoha por favor, calmaos._

_-No podéis pedirme que me calme, es mi futuro y el de mi hija del que hablamos._

_-Aún no sabemos sus pretensiones, debemos escucharle al menos._

_-¡NO, NO DEBEMOS!_

_-Nanoha, es una orden del rey. No está dentro de mis posibilidades negarme y lo sabéis._

_-¡YO!… Tenéis razón. Lo siento, es sólo que…_

_-Amiga, creedme, jamás permitiré que os ocurra nada malo, ni a vos ni a vuestra hija. Aunque no compartamos la misma sangre ambas formáis parte de mi familia ¿Confiáis en mí, verdad?_

_-… Sí, confío en vos._

AN: Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me hace muchísima ilusión que haya gente siguiendo este fic y comparta conmigo su opinión :)

Por otra parte, siento mucho el retraso, pensaba que tardaría mucho menos en escribir este capítulo, pero en estos días apenas si he tenido tiempo para nada. La verdad es que me he mudado de casa, ciudad y país, así que entre los preparativos para irme y luego asentarme no he logrado encontrar una rutina que me permita sentarme tranquila a escribir. De nuevo perdón, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capi.

Y bueno, a ver que os ha parecido el capítulo. Ya sabéis, para cualquier duda, crítica o lo que sea sois libres de comentar ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Fate llevaba sólo una hora en su cuarto pero a ella le había parecido toda una eternidad. Tras abandonar las cuadras, lo que le pedía el cuerpo después de toda una tarde recorriendo el castillo era una buena ducha. Sólo cuando llegó a su habitación se dio cuenta del problema, en el siglo XIV no había duchas. De pronto empezó a sentir un fuerte picor por todo el cuerpo que se volvía especialmente fuerte en la cabeza "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que… o Dios" No lo entendía ¿Cómo había olvidado bañarse durante 5 días? Olía fatal tras casi una semana sin asearse. Pegó la palma de su mano a la boca esperando equivocarse pero el hedor de su propio aliento le hizo sentir asco de sí misma. "¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas Fate?" No recordaba cuando se había lavado los dientes por última vez y tras los días que había pasado sin apenas beber sentía la garganta áspera. No quería ni pensar en…

_-¡Oh no! ¿Qué habrá pensado Nanoha de mí?_

Tenía la cara roja como un tomate y no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, pero por muy avergonzada que se sintiera de su propia higiene no podía cambiar lo que ya había hecho. Su único objetivo ahora consistía en encontrar una bañera y una pastilla de jabón enorme. Sin embargo, lo que en un principio le pareció un problema fácil de resolver con el paso del tiempo tornó en una misión imposible.

La primera dificultad vino al intentar salir de la habitación, ¿Cómo iba a salir de su cuarto si su olor mataría a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera a menos de 5 metros de ella? Pero su decisión y la ausencia de posibles víctimas en el corredor la animaron a continuar.

Mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo en dirección sur cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de a quien dirigirse: ¿La sirvienta? Que ella supiera no tenía ninguna, quizás hubiera algún tipo de... Mientras escarbaba en sus ya olvidadas clases de historia llegó a su destino, la escalera de caracol. La empinada escalera situada en el recoveco más sombrío del pasillo había sido uno de los grandes descubrimientos del día. Era el atajo perfecto, apenas tardaba unos minutos en llegar a una de las salidas laterales del castillo. Lo encontró durante su retorno desde las cuadras y dedujo sin esfuerzo que sería una especie de escalera de servicio ya que llevaba directamente a las cocinas, aspecto que para nada desagradaba a la rubia. De hecho había sido el olor a comida lo que la había llevado a encontrarlo, aunque ella prefería atribuirlo a su poderoso instinto, por supuesto nada tenía que ver el dulce aroma a tarta de zanahoria y crema recién hecha proveniente del lugar.

No hizo más que poner un pie fuera de la escalera y vio como la tranquila atmósfera que la había envuelto durante todo su recorrido se transformaba en una locura de sonidos, olores y personas. Las cocinas eran un mundo totalmente distinto al resto de la fortaleza. Las mujeres corrían de un lado para otro cargadas con bandejas y cacerolas, el calor de los fogones te hacían sudar como si estuvieras en el mismo infierno y los animales domésticos correteaban a su antojo. A cualquier persona aquello le habría parecido un caos, pero eso era porque no conocían a Devi.

Devi era la cocinera del castillo, la encargada de preparar el menú en las cenas importantes, quien organizaba las comidas de todos los nobles para que se sirvieran a su hora, la responsable del abastecimiento del lugar y nada, nada, escapaba a su control. La cocina era su reino y la dirigía con puño de hierro.

_-Buenas tardes Devi._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Aún tenéis hambre? Claris, acercadle un trozo de bizcocho a la niña y traed algo de mermelada. Sí que tenéis buen saque los extranjeros._

Alguien podría preguntarse por qué Devi, dueña y señora de las cuatro salas que formaban la zona de almacenamiento y cocinas, se dignaba a hablar con una extranjera a la que apenas se le entendía una palabra, pues bien, la razón es que la mujer era también la reina de los chismes y no había nada más jugoso en esos momentos que la nueva huésped de Dunnottar. Aunque todos habían oído hablar de la extranjera muy pocos la habían visto y menos aun eran los que habían hablado con ella. ¿Quién era la nueva mujer?, ¿De dónde había salido? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con su señora? Nadie conocía el rango de la joven pero nada más llegar se había sentado en la misma mesa que Lady Hayate, y nada menos que junto a Lady Nanoha, debía ser alguien importante.

_-Muchísimas gracias, pero no es necesario, no tengo hambre._

_-Gracias al cielo, pensé que jamás os saciaríais JA JA JA_ –La profunda voz de Devi tronó en toda la cocina e hizo encogerse a más de uno –_Pero sentaos señora, conceded a esta agotada anciana un minuto de desahogo._

Aquella mujer de casi 1.80, con una larga cabellera negra trenzada hasta la cintura, no parecía superar la treintena y mucho menos tenía pinta de cansada, pero Fate accedió sin rechistar. Ahora era ella quién necesitaba información.

_-Decidme qué… ¡Matilde esas papas!... os trae tan pronto a mi cocina?_

_-Verás, me preguntaba con quien tendría que hablar para conseguir un poco de agua._

_-¿Agua decís? Aquí mismo tenemos vasijas llenas, tenéis sed señora._

_-Lo que de verdad necesito es agua caliente._

_-Bueno, si es té lo que deseáis cualquiera de mis niñas puede preparároslo ¡Rouse…._

_-NO, NO, NO Devi yo… -_En veinte años de historia aquella era la primera vez que Devi escuchaba un NO dentro de su cocina, ni siquiera la señora del Castillo se atrevía a contradecirla en su territorio y la experiencia la dejó en un pequeño shock, a ella y al resto de mujeres que estaban cerca. La rubia se dio cuenta en seguida de su error –_Quiero decir… muchas gracias de nuevo, eres muy considerada, pero no es té lo que estoy buscando._

Los ojos de la cocinera se suavizaron un poco, pero su mirada seguía atravesándola sin piedad. La joven no lo sabía, pero su desconocido status la había librado de la ira más temida por los habitantes de Dunnotar.

_-Decid pues señora ¿qué necesitáis de esta humilde cocinera?_

_-Yo… me gustaría poder darme un baño y quería preguntarte Devi, si fueras tan amable, con quién debería hablar para conseguir una bañera, además de agua caliente claro._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Cómo que por qué?_

_-¿Por qué queréis daros un baño? Ya pasó la primavera y de todos es sabido que no es muy saludable mojarse en exceso._

La mandíbula inferior de Fate casi golpea la mesa. Sabía que no sería fácil conseguir una bañera con agua caliente, pero jamás se planteo que no pudiera volver a lavarse nunca. No, aquello no podía ser. Tal vez fuera imposible darse un baño en el siglo XIV, pero al menos debía existir el jabón no? Unos sudores fríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

_-Sí jejeje… tienes razón, en que estaría pensando jejeje._ –La mujer a su lado negaba como quién reconoce la torpeza de un niño –_Pero verás, me gustaría tener un poco de jabón… para nada en especial, sólo quería ver si se diferenciaban de los florentinos._

_-El jabón es igual en todas partes niña, para qué… ¡Matilde! ¿qué te he dicho de las papas? Se os van a ahogar si no las sacáis pronto del agua, dejad de estar en la parra niña._

La pobre de Matilde casi se cae al tropezar con una de las gallinas que correteaban por allí, aunque más le hubiera valido caerse, así al menos habría tenido una excusa. Ahora Devi estaba junto a las patatas y en su arrugado entrecejo podía leerse un mal presagio.

Fate quiso acercarse a la cocinara para seguir con su conversación, estaba claro que había jabón en el castillo, sólo tenía encontrarlo. Sin embargo su lado más prudente se impuso. Un aura extraña empezaba a surgir desde los fogones a la vez que las mujeres a su alrededor iban haciéndose invisibles, o eso pretendían mientras rezaban a algún dios por un poco de suerte. Aunque la estudiante no se había percatado de nada, el delicado equilibrio que allí reinaba se había roto. Era sólo un pequeño detalle, minúsculo, pero Devi no toleraba semejantes errores en su cocina.

En cuanto la tormenta se desató la estudiante escapó como pudo de aquel infierno. Su salida más cercana resultó ser la escalera de caracol y, aunque estaba felizmente a salvo, ahora tenía otro problema ¿Cómo iba a encontrar nada si no podía salir de aquel ala de la fortaleza? Por razones obvias el atajo quedaba vedado para los próximos días e intentar andar por los pasillos principales era inviable. Simplemente no se atrevía ¿Qué ocurriría si se encontraba con alguien? "No, no, no… ya he tenido suficientes experiencias extrañas por un día".

Con la moral por los suelos la rubia se dirigió a su cuarto. No tenía otro remedio más que esperar a Nanoha y preguntarle directamente a ella. No importaba la vergüenza que pudiera sentir, su higiene personal era urgente y la joven madre era la única persona dentro de aquel manicomio en la que podía confiar.

Y así fue como Nanoha encontró a Fate, deprimida y hecha un manojo de nervios. Al principio la joven se asustó un poco, la posibilidad de una recaída cruzó su mente al ver el extraño comportamiento de su nueva amiga, pero la preocupación apenas duró unos minutos, el tiempo en que la estudiante consiguió superar su timidez y preguntarle directamente.

-_Nhya ha ha ha_

_-Yo no le veo la gracia._

_-Cierto… Nhya ha ha ha… tenéis razón._

_-Pues no lo parece._

_-Es sólo que… me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Devi._

La rubia fruncía el ceño, no terminaba de creerse aquella excusa, sobre todo porque mucho antes de hablar sobre su pequeña aventura en la cocina ya estaba riéndose.

_-¿Os había dicho cuánto os parecéis a mi hija? Su frente también arruga como la vuestra cuando se enfada._ –El ceño de Fate se frunció un poco más, si eso era posible.

_-Yo no soy ninguna niña… y tampoco estoy enfadada._

Nanoha volvió a reír, era una sensación muy refrescante charlar con alguien tan distinta a ella. La rubia tenía con una manera de pensar tan diferente, no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido y eso le encantaba. Sobre todo envidiaba la libertad con la que se expresaba, no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar, era como si no sintiera el inmenso peso que la sociedad imponía sobre todos ellos… Básicamente se comportaba con la libertad y la inocencia de un niño, de ahí que no pudiera parar de reír.

_-No os preocupéis, mañana tendréis vuestro preciado baño._

_-¿Mañana?¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad, pero tendréis que madrugar un poco ¿Supone eso un problema para vos?_

_-…No, por supuesto que no._

_-Estupendo entonces, mañana a las 5 pasaré a buscaros._

-O-

Apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la oscuridad aún las envolvía y el lento movimiento de su montura la mecía suavemente. Lo único que la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta era la fría brisa que soplaba a esas horas de la mañana. Al principio, la excitación de montar por primera vez a caballo había conseguido que se olvidara del sueño que tenía, pero tras 20 minutos de viaje ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquel entusiasmo dejando en su lugar una cantidad considerable de bostezos.

No sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían pues la pelirroja había insistido en que se trataba de una sorpresa. Al principio quiso orientarse buscando alguna semejanza con los alrededores de Dunnottar en su época, pero pronto vio que no tenía ningún sentido intentarlo. No es que existieran pocas similitudes, es que no había ninguna. Fue abandonar el camino que llevaba a la fortaleza y sentirse completamente perdida. Nada más alcanzar el continente un enorme bosque les daba la bienvenida y junto a él, una solitaria "carretera" avanzaba sinuosa bordeando sus límites.

Durante un tiempo ambas mujeres estuvieron siguiendo la vía que separaba el acantilado de la inmensa masa de árboles, pero luego Nanoha comenzó a guiarla hacia el interior del bosque. No sabía como podía orientarse entre semejante maleza, ella ni siquiera distinguía nada debido a la oscuridad. Avanzaban lentamente, los cabellos apenas podían moverse entre los árboles y para evitar que las ramas le arañaran la cara tenía que pegarse a su montura, de ahí que la rubia se encontrara más dormida que despierta cuando llegaron a su destino.

Fate notó un suave zarandeo en el hombro y abrió lentamente los ojos, un nuevo bostezo se abrió paso en su boca.

_-¿Aún estáis segura que madrugar no os supone un problema?_

No hacía falta estar muy despierto para notar la risa ahogada que la pelirroja retenía a duras penas. Se planteó contestarle francamente, según ella las 5 de la mañana era una buena hora para acostarse, algunas veces por exámenes y otras muchas de fiesta, pero desde luego nunca sería una hora para lavarse. Sin embargo estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, agua y jabón, por nada del mundo quería arriesgarse a perder su oportunidad.

_-Bueno, y ahora ¿Dónde está ese baño?_

-_Tened paciencia… os gustará, os lo prometo._

Con un poco de esfuerzo, y algo de ayuda, la estudiante bajó del caballo para seguir después a su compañera. Nanoha apartó unos matorrales secos para dejar al descubierto una pared rocosa perfectamente pulida, tenía una forma algo extraña y su color, un gris casi plateado, se le antojaba extraño para esas latitudes. Lo que más llamaba su atención era la enorme grieta que se abría justo frente a ellas. Era algo estrecha y un poco espeluznante para su gusto, pero cuando la joven madre desapareció tras la abertura no lo dudó y trató de alcanzarla. Al ser un poco más alta le costó algo de trabajo atravesar por completo aquel pasillo formado entre las rocas, pero tras unos pequeños apuros consiguió llegar a su altura.

Si la rubia no hubiera asumido ya que cosas como los viajes en el tiempo podían ocurrir, le habría costado asimilar que una fuente termal pudiera encontrarse en el norte de escocia. Al salir de la grieta lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una serie montañosa del mismo tono grisáceo que la piedra que habían atravesado, no era muy elevada pero discurría alrededor de un lago situado en el centro de aquel valle. Pocos árboles ocupaban el lugar, no había muchas especies capaces de crecer con tan poca tierra para sus raíces, por lo que el cielo aparecía límpido sobre sus cabezas. Los primeros rayos del amanecer asomaban por encima de las rocas, bañando el claro con un sinfín de tonos rojizos. Por momento pensó que se encontraba en el paraíso.

_-Os lo prometí, la espera merecía la pena. _

Fate sólo podía asentir con la cabeza, aún seguía sobrecogida por la espectacularidad de aquel paisaje.

_-Nhya ha ha ha, sabía que os gustaría. Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo…_

_Fate se volvió hacia Nanoha para escucharla mejor cuando entró en pánico._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-¿Qué hago? Desvestirme, no esperaréis que entre en el agua con mis ropas._

_-No… quero decir… yo pensaba que…_

_-¿Erais la única a la que le place bañarse? Sé que puede parecer extraño, al menos eso dirían la mayoría de las mujeres de la corte, pero me resulta desagradable dejar adherida a mi piel todo el polvo y la inmundicia que inevitablemente hay en el castillo. Vengo aquí casi a diario._

La rubia se sorprendió, no esperaba que existiera gente así en una época donde lavarse la cara con agua se creía dañino. Pero su sorpresa no duró mucho, el tiempo necesario para ver una considerable porción de inmaculada y tersa piel cuando el vestido de Nanoha comenzaba a deslizarse sobre sus hombros. Rápidamente se giro para darle la espalda. No es que Fate tuviera problemas en ver a una mujer desnuda, ella consideraba el cuerpo humano algo natural y nunca le había parecido violento tener que desnudarse frente a otras personas, pero ahora era diferente. En una pequeña parte de su ser sabía que Nanoha le gustaba. Era una mujer preciosa, amable y divertida ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? Así que no podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad si la miraba aunque sólo fuera de reojo, sería traicionar su confianza, por muy infantil que pudiera parecer simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, ¿Por qué parecía que le encantaba complicarlo todo? Sería más sencillo si no se sintiera tan atraída por la pelirroja, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer al respecto, lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento era guardar las distancias, aunque dudaba que le diera resultados. Aún de espaldas al lago comenzó a desvestirse, obviamente tendría que hacerlo si quería bañarse de una vez por todas. Apenas había empezado cuando sintió un poco de calor junto a su oreja.

_-No imaginaba que fuerais tan vergonzosa._

Casi se le paró el corazón al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba ella, tanto que su piel se estremecía con la caricia de su aliento

_-Está bien, es bueno que una sea lo suficientemente tímida por las dos, pues yo no pienso serlo._

Si pudiera verse en un espejo, habría visto la poca diferencia que en esos momentos había entre su rostro y el rojo intenso característico de sus ojos. Ahora sí que no sabía que hacer, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Si Nanoha lo había hecho a posta se trataba sin duda de la persona más cruel sobre la faz de la tierra.

Terminó de quitarse la ropa como pudo, intentando siempre mirar a cualquier parte menos a la cara de su compañera, y entró en el lago. El agua caliente la envolvió por completo ayudando a que sus músculos y su cabeza se relajaran, un poco al menos.

-O-

_-Debo suponer, Signum, que no has venido a verme porque me echabas de menos ¿Cierto?_

Hayate se encontraba en la intimida de su cuarto acompañada por una de las pocas personas que disfrutaban de toda su confianza. La habitación, tan sólo iluminada por la luz del hogar, parecía mucho más grande y solitaria gracias a la penumbra en la que ambas se encontraban.

_-Traigo noticias._

_-Lo suponía._

La castaña resopló, últimamente Signum sólo le traía malas noticias y aquella ocasión no parecía ser una excepción.

_-Decidme entonces ¿De qué se trata esta vez?_

-_Sé que ya habéis recibido nuevas desde el frente así que, con vuestro permiso mi señora, me saltaré esa parte para ir directa al grano_ –Hayate volvió a resoplar, a veces los formalismos de su amiga eran exasperantes –_Se trata del conde Douglas. _

_-Espero por Dios que no hayáis venido a contarme que siguen llegando tropas a su castillo._

_-No desde hace un mes mi señora, aunque son numerosas las personas que entran y salen de la fortaleza cada semana. _–La castaña asentía, eran muchos los rumores que había escuchado en torno a los movimientos del conde –_Hoy vengo a hablaros de un nuevo consejero en el más íntimo de sus círculos._

La castaña se sorprendió, ¿un nuevo consejero? Era la primera vez que oía algo al respecto, aunque eso tampoco era de extrañar. Signum era su mejor espía, además de la más fiable, si no corrían rumores acerca de un flamante nuevo consejero era porque muy pocas personas sabían de su existencia.

Una de las características que suponía ser mujer en la escocia del siglo XIV era que nadie te tomaba en serio, al parecer todos sabían que las féminas tienen poco cerebro y son incapaces de comprender los complicados problemas de política o las estrategias guerra. Sin embargo, este aspecto cobraba una importancia crucial si tu objetivo es pasar inadvertida y Hayate lo sabía. No sólo Signum trabajaba para ella como espía, toda una veintena de mujeres estaban a su servicio otorgándole una red de información que más de un rey envidiaría. A diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres podían entrar en cualquier habitación de la fortaleza mejor custodiada y nadie sospecharía de ellas, alguien tenía que atender los aposentos de aquellos inteligentes caballeros ¿no? Y como son unos seres tan sencillos, una simple sirvienta es incapaz de entender un mapa con la situación de las tropas, leer la correspondencia, contabilizar el número de soldados que… La señora de Dunnotar era con toda seguridad la persona mejor informada de toda escocia.

_-Contadme, ¿Qué diferencia a este hombre del resto de consejeros?_

_-Que no es otro noble sin cerebro._ –Hayate escuchaba con atención, no era fácil escuchar un cumplido en boca de Signum y aquello era lo más parecido a uno proviniendo de la espía –_En menos de una semana consiguió acceder al círculo más cercano del conde y tan sólo unos meses mas tarde ya se había convertido en su principal consejero._

_-¿Y por qué razón jamás he oído hablar de alguien tan "impresionante"?_

_-El hombre es un neurótico, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en sus habitaciones. Las sirvientas comentan que sus aposentos son un caos de libros y artilugios extraños, al parecer es algún tipo de Maese. Aunque algunas también dicen haber encontrado cadáveres de animales mientras limpiaban._

_-Quizás se trate de un loco con mucha imaginación y la labia suficiente como para engañar al conde._

_-Loco o no ha mejorado la seguridad del castillo notablemente, organizado sus tropas y convencido al rey de que Douglas es un santo corderito leal al reino._

_-Signum, ese hombre es un peligro._

_-Así es mi señora._

_-Necesito pensar en todo lo que me habéis dicho, ahora muchas cosas cobran sentido… Volved a vuestro puesto lo antes posible, no quiero levantar sospechas innecesarias y Signum, esta información no debe salir de aquí, ni siquiera Nanoha debe saberlo._

_-Como ordenéis señora._

AN: Aquí está por fin el siguiente capítulo. La verdad es que no me termina de gustar como ha quedado, hay algunas cosas que podrían mejorar bastante, pero no quería retrasarme más en publicar y he decidido subirlo tal cual.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que seguís el fic, en especial a los que opináis en cada capítulo. Gracias a vosotros sé cuales son los puntos más débiles de la historia, o los que más gustan, aspectos que intento tener en cuenta a la hora de escribir. Tb me ha sorprendido mucho ver que hay gente que lee y aun comenta mis otros fics… Parece que hace un siglo desde que escribí el primero xDDD.

Un saludo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a poco Fate iba encontrando su sitio en la fortaleza. Todos los días, muy a su pesar, se levantaba temprano para ir a bañarse al lago. Nanoha le había regalado una pequeña pastilla de jabón que ella misma elaboraba, además de indicarle que planta debía masticar si quería conseguir un aliento fresco. También había aprendido a tomarse con más calma sus baños matutinos, después de unos días repitiendo la misma rutina ya no le daban ataques al corazón cada vez que la pelirroja se desnudaba junto a ella, aunque tenía que estar atenta para no quedarse mirándola durante mucho tiempo. También ayudaba el hecho de que la joven madre no le gastaba tantas bromas como antes, seguía igual de amable y atenta, pero gracias al cielo ya no se le acercaba tanto. Fate lo prefería así: Ella no empezaba a fantasear imposibles y sus hormonas la dejaban respirar.

Al principio pensó que era "normal" salir a esas horas del castillo, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que muy pocas personas salían de Dunnotar, de hecho sólo abandonaban el lugar algunos de los pocos hombres que allí vivían y muy de vez en cuando. Ese era otro aspecto extraño, cuanto más pensaba en ello más raro le parecía, casi el 90% de la población eran mujeres y para ser una fortaleza tan grande apenas había soldados, la rubia contó unos veinte como máximo. Como solía ocurrirle casi siempre, aquella pregunta estuvo rondando por su cabeza durante varios días hasta que finalmente su curiosidad venció la timidez y acabó por preguntarle a Nanoha.

_-Es normal, en guerra los hombres parten hacia la batalla._

_-¿Guerra?_

_-Guerra._

_-¿Estamos en Guerra?_

_-Así es… ¿estáis segura de que Florencia es vuestro hogar? Cualquiera diría que provenís del centro de la tierra. El cielo sería un lugar más apropiado para vos, pero desde allí habríais podido ver las desgracias que esta interminable guerra nos ha otorgado._

_-Yo… bueno sí, claro que sé lo de la guerra… es por la independencia…no?_ –Fate nunca había echado tanto de menos la Wikipedia, estaba totalmente en blanco.

_-Ains…_ -La joven madre se acomodó en su silla a la vez que se aclaraba la voz, era lo que siempre hacía cuando se disponía a darle, nuevamente, una clase de historia a su hija. –_Como bien sabréis, la muerte de Alexander III en marzo de 1286, seguida por la muerte de su nieta Margarita, doncella de Noruega, rompió la línea de sucesión de los reyes de Escocia… ¿cierto?_

La rubia asentía con energía mientras su expresión denotaba pura concentración, la improvisada profesora tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse. Tanta dedicación en la cara de Fate le parecía encantadora, a la vez que tremendamente divertido.

_-Los años siguientes se caracterizaron por ser un período de confusión y caos, período que Eduardo I de Inglaterra aprovechó para manipular a los nobles y ser reconocido como señor feudal de Escocia. Bajo sucias artimañas el rey inglés consiguió colocar en el trono a su títere, John Balliol. Como comprenderás, nuestra lealtad no era para con ese falso monarca. _–Fate mantenía los ojos fijos en su compañera, totalmente inmersa en el relato. –_Inevitablemente la guerra estalló y el "rey" fue depuesto por su señor, quien asumió el control personal de nuestro país. Fue entonces cuando Andrew Moray y William Wallace se rebelaron contra los invasores ingleses. Ganamos muchas batallas y perdimos otras, sin embargo la naturaleza de la lucha cambió radicalmente cuando Robert de Brus, conde de Carrick, mató a su rival John Comyn y fue coronado como Rey de Escocia. Robert I luchó para ganar la independencia de Escocia durante más de 20 años, comenzando por recuperar el territorio escocés tomado por el enemigo. Nuestra victoria en la Batalla de Bannockburn, en 1314, fue la llave para conseguir por fin nuestra libertad. Sin embargo, la guerra con Inglaterra continúa hoy, varias décadas después de la muerte de Bruce, y los nobles de este país siguen sin unirse, enzarzados como están en pequeñas rencillas y derechos al trono que, al parecer, todos ellos poseen._

Fate estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritar "LIBERTADDDD", Hollywood ha hecho mucho daño al mundo.

_-Y esa es la razón por la que nadie sale del castillo y apenas quedan hombres en la fortaleza, los caminos hace tiempo que dejaron de ser un lugar seguro y aquellos capaces de empuñar un arma deben atender la llamada de nuestro soberano. En Dunnottar solo permanece una pequeña guardia para protegernos de un posible ataque, aunque no debéis preocuparos, nuestros muros son más que suficientes para defendernos._

_-¿Y quién nos protege cuando salimos al lago?_

Nanoha ya no pudo contener las carcajadas, a lo largo de su historia la rubia no había parado de poner caras: sorpresa, duda, expectación… pero la expresión de pánico que mostraba en ese momento no tenía precio. Jamás pensó que alguien capaz de cruzar países y adentrarse en territorios hostiles en solitario por la simple razón de ver castillos pudiera ahora estar tan aterrada ante la idea de recorrer un par de kilómetros sin escolta.

La indignación de la estudiante incrementaba con cada segundo. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso su pregunta? A ella casi le da algo cuando se enteró de que había estado saliendo sin protección alguna a un bosque que posiblemente estaría lleno de bandidos y asesinos. La Edad Media no se caracterizaba por su seguridad precisamente y si además estaban en guerra todo el país sería un caos. "Oh Dios ¿Y ahora como voy a bañarme?..." como de costumbre, empezó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos cuando llamaron su atención.

_-No debéis temer daño alguno, nuestras "excursiones" son completamente seguras._

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es un bosque enorme y cualquiera…_

_-Lo sé, Hayate mantiene un par de hombres rastreando a diario las grandes zonas de bosque en busca de espías o forajidos, las inmediaciones de Dunnotar están libres de cualquier peligro. Así que calmad vuestros miedos, a mi lado nunca os ocurrirá nada._

Unos suaves dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos y la tierna sonrisa que la otra mujer le dedicaba consiguieron transmitirle una inmensa tranquilidad, ayudando finalmente a convencerla de que no corrían peligro durante sus salidas matinales.

La tarde continuó como siempre, Fate acompañaba a la pelirroja durante sus tareas la mayor parte del tiempo y de vez en cuando se daba pequeños paseos por la fortaleza. Aunque su alma se lo pedía, no se atrevía a investigar mucho, el recuerdo reciente de sus primeras experiencias aún le pasaban factura y el hecho de no poder comunicarse libremente también le suponía un obstáculo. Ya no era sólo la gran diferencia existente entre el inglés antiguo y el moderno, sino que además muchos de los habitantes de Dunnottar sólo hablaban Galeico, sobra decir que cualquier intento de comprenderlo era en vano. Por eso, cuando paseaba sola por el castillo se dedicaba simplemente a observar la arquitectura y las costumbres de sus habitantes. Podía quedarse horas embelesada delante de la capilla o, si tenía suerte, viendo como Claus, el Maestro de obras, reparaba las fortificaciones o trabajaba con sus hombres en algún edificio. Cuando se aburría, normalmente siempre que Nanoha estaba concentrada con trabajos de costura, y la lluvia le impedía salir, solía visitar las cocinas para charlar con alguna de las chicas o buscar a Vivio para jugar con ella.

Pronto, esta situación de "inactividad" por su parte se volvió demasiado obvia para una comunidad tan pequeña donde todo el mundo, en menor o mayor medida, desempeñaba un cometido.

_-Lady Hayate, vuestra hospitalidad está siendo desmedida para con esa extranjera, si me permitís decirlo._

_-Primero, no puedo prohibir lo que ya se ha dicho Lady Adira, así que la próxima vez preguntad por mi permiso antes de hablar._ –El enojo en el rostro de Lady Adira fue más que evidente- _Y segundo, dado que estamos hablando de "mí" hospitalidad dejadme ser yo quien considere si es desmedida o no._

_-Señora, yo sólo quería aconsejaros. Los sirvientes hablan, nadie sabe quién es exactamente ni como llegó aquí, desconocemos su linaje así como sus verdaderas intenciones. Es normal que al pueblo le parezca extraño que una forastera aparezca de la nada y se instale con nosotros._

_-Recuerde vos que Fate fue victima de un violento ataque cuando recorría mis tierras, es normal que me responsabilice por ese hecho y, además, no creo que echar a la calle a personas heridas sea un acto muy religioso. _

La noble no se arrugó, ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes y ataques de Hayate, así que optó por una nueva táctica.

_-Y sea Dios bendito por que no acabara en desgracia tal ataque, pero recuerde vos también que estamos separando a una joven de su familia. ¿Cómo cree que estarán los parientes de la joven? Sin duda su marido y su madre deben de estar desolados. Si lo deseáis, señora, puedo hablar a mis conocidos de ella para que…_

_-Agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero ya me he ocupado personalmente de ese asunto, es más, posiblemente en unas pocas semanas Fate esté de camino a su hogar. Mientras tanto y siempre que ella lo desee, se quedará con nosotros y vivirá como uno más._

_-¿Cómo uno más? Para eso debería dejar de gandulear por el castillo y jugar con críos._

_-¿No lo sabíais? Fate es la nueva institutriz de Vivio._

-O-

Hayate se recostó cansada en el sillón de su salita. Sabía que aquella tarde llegaría, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan dura. Tres horas seguidas aguantando las quejas de Lady Adira era demasiado tiempo para cualquier ser vivo, aunque pensando en positivo, seguro que después de esto se había ganado el cielo.

Las reuniones con su cuñada siempre eran duras, ya que rara era la ocasión cuando ésta no tenía algo por lo que protestar o sentirse insultada, mil veces había tenido que lidiar la castaña con estúpidas rencillas entre Lady Quattro y el servicio. Tal vez ese no era uno de sus cometidos como señora de Dunnottar, pero si quería que la paz reinara en su casa tenía que resignarse a ser la mediadora en las constantes disputas. Otra razón era que, para ella, sus vasallos eran mucho más importantes que cualquier noble con aires de grandeza. Apenas hacía unos años que conocía a su cuñada y durante ese tiempo no había encontrado nada en ella que apreciar, así que para evitar que castigara a una de las doncellas o al criado de turno, se veía obligada a intervenir.

Aunque aquella tarde había sido especialmente prolífica, por lo menos para Hayate, ya que había sido la ocasión que mejor y más rápido había sido capaz de improvisar. Desde luego un día para señalar en el calendario. "Me he ocupado personalmente… Ja" aquella era sin duda la mentira más gorda, que Fate se convirtiera en la nueva institutriz de Vivio estaba segura de que no sería un gran problema, especialmente por lo bien que parecían llevarse ambas. Pero ¿Quién era en realidad la joven? Ni si quiera Nanoha parecía saberlo, sin embargo su amiga le había pedido extrema prudencia al respecto, además de su confianza ciega. Le había costado preocupación y horas de sueño cumplir su palabra, su deber era mantener a salvo a todas las personas que allí vivían y jamás sería capaz de cumplirlo si confiaba tan alegremente en las personas que aparecían de una manera tan misteriosa en su casa. Sin embargo, decidió creer en el juicio de su amiga y a los pocos días de convivencia averiguo por cuenta propia que Fate no era ningún peligro para ellos. Eso o era una embaucadora mejor que ella misma, cosa imposible según su juicio.

Estaba masajeándose las sienes cuando su mejor amiga abrió la puerta y se sentó en a su lado.

_-Hayate, tenemos que hablar._

_-¡Oh no! Vos también noooo._

_-¿Por qué decís eso?_

_-Lady Quattro acaba de salir y, como podéis advinar, tenía mucho que contar._

_-Nya ha ha ha La verdad que no os envidio amiga ¿Quién ha sido ésta vez? ¿Devi de nuevo?_

_-No, en esta ocasión se trataba del mensajero del rey._

_-¿Cómo? _–El cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensó, abandonando la posición relajada que hasta ese momento mantenía en el sillón para mirar seriamente a su amiga.

_-Lo que oís, el mensajero tiene a Lady Adira como "contacto" aquí en Dunnottar. Al parecer, han vivido algunos problemas durante su viaje, por lo que su llegada se retrasará unos días o eso me ha relatado mi cuñada._

_-Por mí como si no llega jamás._

_-Llegará Nanoha y tendréis que estar preparada._

_-¿Y por qué esta visita ahora? Pienso en ello día y noche pero sigo sin hallar respuesta._

_-Es simple, la situación en el sur es crítica. Una batalla perdida más y nuestras líneas en el frente podrían romperse dejando el país a merced de los ingleses. Esas fueron las palabras de mi marido en su último mensaje._

_-Llevamos así años y William lo sabe ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?_

_-Pues que nuestro monarca ha recordado los más de 600 hombres que posee en el norte._

_-¿Después de tantos años?_

_-Así es._

_-Increíble… De acuerdo, el rey desea llamar a más hombres para ganar una vez por todas esta estúpida guerra, ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? El destino de ese mensajero debería de ser Macrays no Dunnottar._

_-Es obvio, porque la señora de Macrays se encuentra viviendo en Dunnottar, Lady Nanoha de Reay´s._

La pelirroja no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la mención de su título por parte de su amiga. Hayate sabía lo poco que le gustaba que la llamara por ese nombre.

_-Os equivocáis si estáis sugiriendo que esa persona soy yo, ese tema quedó zanjado hace mucho tiempo._

_-No me refería vos, sino a vuestra hija._

De nuevo su expresión se turbó, pero en esta ocasión por todas las preocupaciones que soportaba desde hacía años.

_-Mi hija no tiene poder sobre ningún hombre del clan Macrays, ya lo sabes._

_-Puede que así sea, pero estrictamente hablando Vivio es la líder del clan, por tanto es a quién se le debe hacer la petición oficial, sería una ofensa no hacerlo. Luego, trasladaran tal petición al regente en Macrays._

_-Es estúpido._

_-Es política._

Ambas mujeres se miraron directamente a los ojos. Aunque la joven madre hacía tiempo que había aprendido como funcionaban las cosas en la nobleza, no dejaba de sentir rechazo por procedimientos tan incoherentes como aquel. Finalmente apartó la mirada, por mucho que quisiera, la parafernalia de los nobles nunca cambiaría.

_-También viene con la misión de resolver la situación de una vez por todas._

_-Pensaba que el rey estaba demasiado ocupado como para interferir en disputas entre nobles._

_-Y lo está, el solo quiere más soldados, pero vuestro conflicto con el conde Douglas retrasa sus intenciones._

_-¿Se supone que este nuevo hombre va a devolver a mi hija sus derechos?_

_-Va a conseguir esos soldados para el rey, es lo único que sé._

_-Entonces hará lo más rápido y fácil, conceder a Douglas lo que pide._

_-Os equivocáis_. –Nanoha observó intrigada a la castaña. –_Querida amiga, esta es una oportunidad para que os ganéis el favor del rey. Si ese hombre va a ser quien juzgue por fin cual de las dos partes tiene razón, es la ocasión perfecta para que vuestra hija y vos recuperéis lo que por derecho os pertenece. Pensadlo bien, será Dunnottar su primera parada y vos la primera visita, podréis exponerle el caso tal cual es antes de que el conde lo engañe con falsos argumentos. Es una oportunidad única._

_-Oportunidad…_

No quería admitirlo, pero Hayate tenía razón. Por muy pocas ganas que tuviera de tratar con ese mensajero y volver a entrar en los juegos de la política, aquella situación no podía mantenerse eternamente. Su amiga llevaba años interviniendo a su favor, protegiéndola, dándole cobijo… ¿Pero que ocurriría en el futuro? No podía vivir dependiendo de otros para siempre, tenía que resolver ese problema por el bien de su hija.

_-Está bien. Daré la bienvenida a ese mensajero con la mejor de mis sonrisas y le haré ver la verdad sobre el conde Douglas._

_-Es la mejor decisión que podíais tomar Nanoha._

_-Eso ya se verá…_

La castaña sonrió para sí misma, su amiga era la mujer más cabezota que había conocido en toda su vida.

_-Como vos digáis… y ahora, si me disculpáis, deseo descansar un rato, la cabeza aun me duele tras mi reunión con Lady Quattro._

_-Aún no Hayate, me gustaría primero haceros una importante pregunta._

_-¿Sobre los planes del rey?_

_-No…_

_-Entonces vos diréis._

_-Primero debéis prometerme que esta conversación quedará entre nosotras dos._ –La mujer la miró con reproche, eran casi como hermanas, la petición estaba de más. –_Y debéis prometer también que no haréis pregunta alguna._

Sin preguntas, aquello sería difícil de cumplir, sobre todo para ella, pero decidió aceptar las condiciones. Lo que la pelirroja tenía decirle debía ser realmente importante si necesitaba llamar a su confianza de manera tan explicita. Con una expresión seria en su rostro, asintió.

_-Vos… ¿Creéis posible el amor entre dos mujeres?_

AN: ¿Qué pensáis del capítulo? Sé que es algo más corto que el resto, pero me gusta acabar siempre dejando algo de emoción para el siguiente. Quizás es un poco aburrido, pero pensaba que ya era hora de dejar entrever la historia que quiero compartir con vosotros, si es que al final soy capaz de acabarla claro xDDD. Siento mucho el retraso, seguramente los que aún sigan leyendo este fic ya habrán perdido el hilo de la historia, pero es que los días se me escapan y nunca encuentro tiempo para escribir.

Bueno, no me enrollo más, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo el capi y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me encantan ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_-Vos… ¿Creéis posible el amor entre dos mujeres?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Como habéis oído ¿Creéis posible el amor entre dos mujeres?_

Hayate permaneció en silencio unos segundos, la tensión en el ambiente era visible.

-_¿Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que es posible, pensaba que éramos amigas la verdad, yo al menos siempre os he querido como a una hermana y…_

_-¡Hayate! _–Nanoha la interrumpió antes de que ésta se fuera por las ramas_– Por supuesto que somos amigas, yo os hablo de algo completamente distinto –_La otra mujer se relajó un poco, solo un poco, no entendía el porqué de la conversación y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada_ –No me refiero a la amistad,_ _ni tampoco al cariño que una madre pueda sentir por su hija, o por su hermana… Te hablo de AMOR, ese que un hombre y una mujer comparten en la intimidad. Un amor lleno de calor, ternura, pasión… ¿es posible ese tipo de amor entre dos mujeres?_

La condesa estaba literalmente sin palabras. Jamás había pasado por su mente una pregunta como aquella y menos aun se habría imaginado que su amiga pudiera venir con ese tipo de cuestiones.

_-¿Por qué…_

_-Nada de preguntas, lo prometisteis._

La castaña permanecía en su asiento sin saber qué pensar. Su reacción natural hubiera sido hacer una broma para relajar el ambiente y de paso a la pelirroja, sin embargo, el semblante serio de su amiga dejaba claro que no iba a consentirle ni un pequeño chiste. Suspiró resignada y se acomodó, si tenía que darle una respuesta sincera primero debía meditarla y más en un asunto como aquel "¿Dos mujeres… enamoradas?".

Los minutos pasaban pero el rostro de Nanoha seguía igual de tenso, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero con los años había aprendido a cultivarla. Esperaba una respuesta y no abandonaría aquellos aposentos hasta obtenerla. La condesa por su parte parecía perdida en su propio mundo hasta que, por fin, se decidió a hablar.

_-Sinceramente amiga, no lo sé._

La decepción eras más que patente en su compañera.

-_Quiero decir, las mujeres no pueden unirse entre ellas en santo matrimonio, tampoco existe un ejemplo conocido de tal unión fuera de la iglesia y los hijos… dos féminas no se complementan físicamente. La respuesta más clara y sencilla a tu pregunta es no, dos mujeres no están destinadas a estar juntas_. –A medida que la castaña hablaba el rostro de Nanoha se volvía más sombrío – _Sin embargo, ¿Quién puede controlar los deseos del corazón? _–Ambas se observaron –_Ya os he relatado mi infancia en Francia ¿cierto?_

_-Así es, os alojasteis unos años con vuestra tía en Burdeos._

_-¿Y os dije también que fueron los mejores de toda mi vida?_ –Hayate dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación recordando tiempos mejores –_Yo era solo una niña, pero aquellos años permanecen aun intactos en mi memoria._

En la habitación solo podía oírse el crepitar del fuego que, aunque débil, se imponía al silencio sepulcral en el que ambas permanecían. Cuando pensó que su anfitriona había dada por finalizada la conversación, ésta volvió a hablar.

_-Me encantaba Francia, su gente, su lenguaje y no era capaz de imaginar un lugar más bello. A los pocos meses de estar allí, Escocia ya se había convertido en un lugar extraño, casi ajeno a mi persona, y la casa de mi tía en Burdeos en mi nuevo hogar. La vida fuera de ella me parecía triste, monótona y sin sentido. Lo amaba todo de aquel lugar y, sobre todas las cosas, adoraba con locura a mi prima. Ella era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, de hecho, era todo mi mundo_ –Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios –_Todas las doncellas la envidiaban y era fácil entender por qué. Con su larga cabellera dorada, su piel suave y sonrosada, sus ojos como… era, sencillamente, bellísima. No había nadie como ella. Aunque pocos sabía que también era una chica inteligente, increíblemente culta para su edad y… con ingenio q rozaba lo maléfico jajaja. Cuando nos pillaban haciendo alguna travesura era ella quién se llevaba la peor parte, pues mi tía conocía sobradamente a su hija y sabía quién era "la mente criminal" de la familia. Éramos inseparables. Un día, jugando a princesas y caballeros, mi prima debía "rescatarme" del temible monstruo que me mantenía prisionera. En este punto debo añadir que el pobre Duprey era obligado a participar en nuestros juegos, el perro de mi tía era cualquier cosa menos temible y siempre nos permitía disfrazarlo de cualquier cosa. En fin, cuando finalmente consiguió rescatarme del malvado Duprey, mi prima me besó. Apenas duró un momento, solo fue un ligero roce en mis labios. Cuando se separó de mí pude ver su rostro sonrojado y su mirada inquieta, anhelante, como si esperase algo de mí. Yo sinceramente no sabía que hacer, me extrañó un poco al principio pues era la primera vez que me besaban, pero luego pensé que debía ser normal para una doncella besar a su caballero y más después de ser rescatada… o eso es lo que cuentan en los finales de las grandes historias. Así que me acerqué a ella y volví a besarla. No quería parecer menos madura a sus ojos, si ella se tomaba en serio su papel de salvador yo no podía ser menos. Tras aquel día, los besos se volvieron algo normal en nuestros juegos y, más tarde, en nuestra vida diaria. Nunca entendí muy bien porqué debíamos hacerlo "a escondidas" ni porqué mi prima se ponía tan nerviosa cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban, pero yo era solo una niña y nunca le di mucha importancia. Finalmente, el día que cumplí 11 años recibí la peor noticia de mi corta vida, debía volver presta a Escocia. Mi padre había entablado conversaciones con el conde William para conseguir un matrimonio provechoso y era menester volver a casa para formalizar mi compromiso. Creí que ese sería el último día de mi vida. Lloré noches, semanas enteras, pero mi futuro había sido decidido y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Antes de subir al carruaje que me llevaría de vuelta a casa me giré y vi el rostro de mi prima por última vez… una parte de mi corazón se quebró para permanecer por siempre con ella._

Hayate acabó su historia igual que la había empezado, en un susurro. De nuevo, el sonido de las llamas consumiendo la poca madera que aún quedaba en la chimenea era lo único audible en la habitación.

_-Habéis… vuelto a ver a vuestra prima?_

_-No, nuestros caminos jamás volvieron a cruzarse._

_-Pero, al menos, mantendréis algún tipo de correspondencia ¿No? Quiero decir, erais íntimas, me inclino a pensar que seguís en contacto. _–Ante la mirada triste y el gesto negativo de su amiga quiso añadir algo que la reconfortara –_Supongo que vuestra prima estará tan ocupada como vos: marido, niños, sirvientes… por no mencionar esta interminable guerra. Ha sido una tarea imposible enviar un mensaje en los últimos años, por inocente que éste sea._

_-Tenéis razón, enviar una misiva en los tiempos que corren es muy difícil, por no decir también que carísimo. Sin embargo esa no es la razón de nuestro distanciamiento. El día de mi boda, mi tía me informó llena de gozo que mi prima había decidido tomar los votos. Poco después de mi partida, Carim entró en un convento._

-O-

Nanoha no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación. La semana había sido muy dura para ella, desde su primer baño con Fate en el lago no sabía qué pensar ni como tratarla. Había intentado no variar mucho su comportamiento hacia ella, debía meditar y tomar una decisión sin presiones. No quería hacer daño a Fate por su falta de temple. Y ahora que había hablado con Hayate se encontraba más preparada para tomar una decisión.

Flas Back

_-No imaginaba que fuerais tan vergonzosa_. –Nanoha notó como la rubia se tensaba, ¿sería cristiano divertirse tanto a expensas de otra persona? Sospechaba que no, pero le resultaba imposible resistirse -_Está bien, es bueno que una sea lo suficientemente tímida por las dos, pues yo no pienso serlo._

Suerte que en ese momento Fate estaba de espaldas, porque apenas podía retener la risa y no quería que se enfadara con ella al saberse víctima de un nuevo chiste. Pero qué podía decir en su defensa, la chica era adorable cuando se avergonzaba. Cada vez que se acercaba un poco a ella o le gastaba alguna broma algo subida de tono, los rojos más vivos asomaban a sus mejillas. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan recatada.

Se metió despacio en el agua sin perderla de vista, contemplando los estragos que su nueva broma habían provocado. Fate apenas podía quitarse la ropa de los nervios y ella tuvo que sumergirse en el agua para que su risotada se hundiera en el lago. Pasó una eternidad hasta que la rubia llegó a su altura e incluso después del tiempo transcurrido, seguía sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sí, hacerle eso alguien tan tímida podría clasificarse de crueldad, pero por mucho que lo intentase no conseguía sentirse culpable. Había descubierto su nueva afición.

_-Um… Nanoha ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Por supuesto, preguntad lo que deseéis_ –"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por vos tras otorgarme tanta diversión" aunque esto último no lo dijo en voz alta.

_-El padre de Vivio… ¿está en la guerra?_

La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa, aunque pensándolo bien era algo normal, lo extraño era el "pacto" de silencio que ambas mantenía con respecto a sus propias vidas. Cuando Fate apareció por primera vez en el castillo eran miles las preguntas que la embargaban "¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?" pero se contuvo debido a las graves lesiones que ésta sufría. Además, habiendo perdido la memoria pocas eran las respuestas que podría darle. Sus días juntas pasaban y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se encontraba en su compañía. La joven nunca pronunció cuestión alguna en cuanto a su posición u origen, algo realmente raro ya que es lo primero que las personas en una sociedad civilizada aclaran, su jerarquía. Por otra parte, la rubia siempre la escuchaba y cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo que hubiera dicho se lo decía directamente, sin tapujos ni rodeos, algo bastante inusual para ella. Y así, inevitablemente, se había dejado llevar por la comodidad que producía olvidar su posición y, de paso, todas las incógnitas que envolvían a Fate.

Tardaba tanto en responder que la rubia pensó que había metido la pata.

_.-Yo… lo siento, no quería incomodarte. No tienes que responder si no quieres._

_-No, perdonadme vos. Es una pregunta de lo más normal._ –Agitó el agua con sus manos antes de contestar –_Mi marido está muerto._

_-¡Oh vaya! No debí hablar de algo tan doloroso, yo_…

La rubia estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, no sabía a donde mirar y estaba roja como un tomate. Nanoha rompió en carcajadas para desconcierto de la segunda.

_-Tranquilizaos por favor, hace mucho que Marcus, mi marido, falleció._

_-Ufff que alivio, bueno que alivio no… quiero decir… di por hecho que habría sido herido en alguna batalla o algo._

_-Nyaha ha ha… No, no fue así._

_-Supongo que tú y Vivio lo echaréis mucho de menos, un padre es algo irremplazable._

_-Tenéis razón, un padre es irremplazable, sin embargo Marcus y yo no compartimos tanto tiempo juntos como para que hoy eche en falta su presencia._

La joven no iba a hacerle ninguna pregunta, lo sabía, pero ante su cara interrogante se vio en la obligación de explicar sus palabras. Respiró hondo y se sumergió en el agua antes de empezar, hacía tiempo que no contaba su historia a nadie.

_-Mis padres eran personas humildes, simples pasteleros, vasallos de Lord Reay´s. Esa es la razón de que sepa como fabricar jabón, remendar mis ropas, arreglar el pelo de Vivio… me crie entre fogones y recetas, ajena a cualquier tipo de lujo_ –Nanoha miraba a Fate para ver algún cambio en el rostro de ésta, pero solo encontraba los ojos atentos y comprensivos de siempre. –_Un día, mientras mi padre preparaba la masa para el pan, Lord Reay´s apareció para hacerle una petición especial, desposar a su hija._

_-¿Insinúas que…?_

_-Mi difunto marido era Lord Marcus de Reay´s._

_-Entonces, eso significa que todo el condado de Macrays es tuyo._ –En la facultad había estudiado los grandes clanes escoces y sabía perfectamente no sólo el nombre de los clanes, sino también su poder e influencia a lo largo de la historia.

_-Así es._

_-Pero cuando nos conocimos dijiste que te llamabas Nanoha de__Crondwell._

La joven madre estaba sorprendida, Fate no solo recordaba los clanes escoceses y su jerarquía, sino que también podía rememorar detalles de su primera conversación. Además, ésta no era la primera vez que la rubia hacía gala de su memoria. Empezaba a sospechar que su "lesión" no era tan grave.

_-Utilicé el apellido de mis padres, vos podíais ser una espía ¿recordáis? Además no sé por qué os ofendéis tanto, yo apenas sé nada de vos._

Se tensó al instante, todavía podía seguir utilizando su escusa del golpe en la cabeza pero quién sabía durante cuanto tiempo podría seguir apoyándose en su falta de memoria.

_-Lo siento, he hablado de un algo sensible, ni siquiera vos misma sabéis quien sois. Perdonad mi rudeza._

_-Tranquila es normal, no tendría que haberme molestado… pero por favor, continúa tu historia. _

La pelirroja sonrió. Fate era como un libro abierto y estaba claro que solo quería cambiar de tema… y con urgencia.

_-Marcus siempre fue un hombre solitario, no le gustaban las reuniones sociales y mostraba más dedicación a sus libros que a cualquier otro ser vivo de la tierra. Por esa razón, a sus 40 años de edad aún no había contraído matrimonio. Yo sin embargo, era una niña cuya única preocupación consistía en que el pastel de arándanos no se le quemara demasiado Nyaha ha ha. Todo sucedió muy rápido, a los pocos meses nos casamos, después mi hija nació y, cuando Vivio ni siquiera había cumplido un año, Marcus falleció._

_-Quieres decir que ¿Obligó a tu padre a concederle tu mano?_

_-No por Dios, nada más lejos de la realidad._

_-Entonces… ¿Le amabas?_

_-Marcus era un hombre justo y amable, todos sus criados lo amaban. Yo… era una cría pero ya había comprobado los estragos de la pobreza y el hambre. Macrays no fue siempre nuestro hogar. Cuando vi la oportunidad de librar a mi familia de semejante carga y de proporcionar a mis hijos un futuro sin preocupaciones, simplemente la aproveché. Nadie me obligó a casarme. Por otra parte, mi marido era un hombre respetuoso, al parecer nuestra unión tenía como único fin otorgarle descendencia, o eso me confesó a los pocos meses de la boda. Siempre tuvimos una relación cordial y, aunque por poco tiempo, fue un padre afectuoso para Vivio_

_-No me mal interpretes pero… ¿Por qué vives con Hayate y no en tu propio castillo?_

_-Pues porque me echaron. Al morir Marcus mi hija heredó tanto su título como sus vienes pero al ser un bebe no podría ejercer sus derechos hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. En su lugar, un regente debía hacerse cargo del condado y el conde Douglas, un pariente lejano de mi marido, pensó que yo no era la mejor opción para el puesto._

_-Pero no puede echarte, era tu marido, es tu casa. ¿No puedes acudir a la justicia o algo?_

_-Obviamente no podía echar a mi hija ya que es la legítima heredera, pero sí podía echarme a mí y como comprenderás, no iba a dejar a mi pobre bebe en manos de aquel hombre. En cuanto al rey, está demasiado ocupado con su guerra como para hacer de juez y, teniendo en cuenta mi cuna, la mayoría de los nobles apoyan a Douglas. Él sostiene que solo está "cuidando" adecuadamente los bienes de Vivio hasta que ésta sea lo suficientemente mayor. _

_-No me lo creo._

_-Yo tampoco, pera esa es la razón de que ambas vivamos en Dunnotar. Hayate fue una de las pocas nobles que me ofrecieron su amistad y no dudó en brindarme su casa para que nos hospedáramos con ella._

_-Lo siento, de corazón, habéis sufrido mucho yo… no puedo decir que comprendo lo que sientes porque sería estúpido, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras Nanoha._

_-Gracias Fate, eres muy dulce. –_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el cumplido_ -¿Tenéis alguna otra pregunta más que hacerme, mi señora? –_La mirada pícara de la pelirroja volvió a florecer.

_-Solo una más ¿Cómo me encontrasteis?_

_-De acuerdo, pero con una condición, yo os contestaré esa pregunta si vos me contéis como pudisteis atravesar sola todas las defensas del castillo sin ser descubierta._

_-Yo… mi memoria… no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, ya sabes, el golpe._

_-Entonces me temo que no tendréis vuestra respuesta._

_-¡Eso no es justo!_

_-Bueno, ya recordáis muchas cosas, como que mi marido era el señor de Macrays, parece que vuestras heridas sanan, quizás pronto recuperéis toda vuestra memoria._

De pronto Fate se sintió atrapada, Nanoha empezaba a dudar de ella y con razón. Se encontraba tan a gusto con ella que olvida su "estado" y simplemente se comportaba de forma natural. Sabía que debía estar más alerta para no cometer semejantes errores, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría con ella si abandonaba Dunnottar, pero se sentía segura con la sola presencia de la pelirroja y cómoda que menos le apetecía era fingir torpeza o estupidez. Quería hablar con ella sin tapujos y, por qué no, a veces también había querido impresionarla con sus conocimientos. Se reprimió mentalmente, ese no era el momento de pensar en tonterías, debía de andar con pies de plomo.

_-Tienes razón, poco a poco recuerdo algunas cosas, aunque todavía me duele la cabeza cuando intento profundizar en mi memoria._

_-Debéis tomarlo con calma, los recuerdos vendrán de forma natural, no os preocupéis. Sin embargo, dejemos para nosotras este pequeño secretito ¿De acuerdo?_-La rubia la miró con curiosidad_ –En cuanto Lady Cuattro se entere de que empezáis a recuperar algunas de vuestras memorias querrá presionaros. Me temo que está desando averiguar quien sois para mandaros de vuelta a casa._

_-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada._

_-Quizás le moleste que seáis tan bella, puede que esté aterrorizada ante la idea de que le robéis a sus futuros maridos nyaha ha ha ha._

El comentario de la pelirroja obtuvo la reacción deseada y Fate se sumergió en el agua de pura vergüenza.

_-Decidme ¿Recordáis si alguien os espera en vuestra casa?_

_-No, nadie me espera._

_-Podéis estar en lo cierto, cuando os encontré no portabais ningún anillo de casada pero ¿Cómo estáis tan segura?_

_-Pues porque no creo en el amor._

_-Cómo podéis decir eso ¿Es que no hay caballeros guapos en Florencia?_

_-Jajaja no es eso, simplemente el amor no es para mí._

_-Fate, sois prácticamente un ángel sin alas, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, me niego a pensar que ningún caballero os cortejara._

_-Bueno… hubo alguien pero… no funcionó._

_-Entonces vuestro problema es que sufrís de desamor ¿me equivoco?_

_-Sufrí, pero ya no. Aunque creo que ella me robó toda mi capacidad de amar la verdad. –_una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

_-No os preocupéis… el tiempo todo lo cura._

Nanoha no dijo nada más y la conversación murió ahí, pero una palabra se quedaría grabada en su mente "ELLA".

Fin del flash back

**AN: **No hay nada que pueda decir para justificar el retraso desmedido de este cap, espero que un "lo siento" pueda ayudar en algo.

Me temo que la historia no fluye en mi cabeza como al principio y cuando me siento a escribir pocas palabras salen. Aun así, prometo terminar la historia, soy demasiado cabezota para dejar algo a medias jajaja.

Y muchas gracias a aquellos que todavía siguen leyendo este fic, sobretodo a la persona que me dio el toquecillo para que espabilara, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado ^^ y ya sabéis, comentarios, críticas, notas amenazadoras… son siempre bien recibidas ;P


	7. Chapter 7

_-Sufrí, pero ya no. Aunque creo que ella me robó toda mi capacidad de amar la verdad. –una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro._

_-Tranquila… el tiempo todo lo cura._

Nanoha no añadió nada más y la conversación murió ahí, pero una palabra se quedaría grabada en su mente "ELLA".

Fin del flash back

En ese momento no quiso darle mucha importancia, pero la verdad era que no había podido parar de pensar en aquella última frase: "creo que ella me robó toda mi capacidad de amar". Ella. ELLA. Mientras hablaban no se detuvo a analizar sus palabras, simplemente pensó que Fate se había equivocado, que quiso decir él o, quizás, que no la había escuchado bien. No sería la primera vez que le costaba entender a la rubia. Pero cada vez que rememoraba su conversación, más eco se hacían aquellas palabras en su memoria y más convencida estaba de haberla oído perfectamente.

Había pocos hombres en la fortaleza, pero parecía que Fate ignoraba a todos ellos. Durante unos días, uno de los soldados comenzó a cortejarla descaradamente, pero fue tal su fracaso que nadie más volvió a intentarlo. No es que los rechazara abiertamente, siempre era amable con todo el mundo, simplemente se percibía que la joven no sentía el más mínimo interés por ninguno de ellos. Hasta ahora el escaso "romanticismo" de su amiga había pasado desapercibido para ella, pero tras aquel día su total desinterés por los hombres comenzó a llamarle la atención.

Y es que Nanoha no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento "¿Había amado Fate a una mujer?" Jamás se le habría ocurrido la idea de que dos mujeres pudieran estar juntas y entonces, llegó aquella mañana en el lago. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar, se encontraba perdida… hasta que habló con Hayate.

Desde que la conoció, Fate le había parecido un ser especial, diferente, por lo que en cierta manera casi parecía natural que su amor fuera tan libre como ella. No le importaban las clases sociales, jerarquías o lo políticamente correcto… por qué entonces iba a ser importante para ella el género de su amante. Cuanto más lo pensaba más razonable lo consideraba. Posiblemente Dios no aprobara ese tipo de conductas, pero Nanoha nunca fue una persona religiosa. Y puede que no entendiera, o más bien no imaginase, como dos féminas podían intimar, pero eso no era importante. Ninguna de las trivialidades que tanto preocupaban a la nobleza debería ser importante. Ella sufría por vivir en mundo lleno de normas y limitaciones, mientras que la vida, tal y como la rubia la entendía, era mucho más feliz. Entonces fue cuando decidió que estaba harta de seguir las normas, de estar pendiente de las acciones de los demás. A partir de aquel día intentaría tener una vida plena, tal y como Fate hacía.

Por supuesto, todas estás conclusiones no llegaron solas. Fueron varios días los que la pelirroja pasó pensando, meditando durante horas sobra esta nueva "revelación", a la vez que fabricaba una opinión al respecto. Durante este tiempo Nanoha apenas si vio a la joven, siempre intentaba que sus encuentros fueran lo más cortos posibles pues aún no sabía como interactuar con ella y, curiosamente, se dio cuenta de cuanto añoraba su compañía. Puede que todo en ella, hasta su llegada al castillo, fuera un enigma, pero era sin duda una persona extraordinaria y el hecho de que prefiriera la compañía femenina en su lecho no la hacía peor persona. O esa era la decisión que la joven madre había tomado finalmente.

Obviamente es mucho más fácil pensar sobre una realidad que enfrentarla y la pelirroja tuvo que sufrir las incoherencias en las que una educación conservadora te hace caer. El simple contacto físico que para ella había sido siempre una manera más de lenguaje se convirtió en su gran dilema. Los hombres y las mujeres no se tomaban de las manos y mucho menos se abrazaban sin estar casados, o ser familia claro. Entonces ¿Era moral que se acercara tanto a la rubia? Pasó unos días de auténtica tortura intentado refrenar lo que para ella era una reacción natural hasta que finalmente se hartó. La única razón por la que los jóvenes no mostraban su amor en público era por la segura objeción del resto de la sociedad y ella ya había decidido que eso le importaba un pimiento… y entonces llegó el baño matutino. Hasta ese momento, justo cuando se encontraba frente al agua tibia del manantial, había estado tan preocupada por su propio comportamiento que no reparó en un pequeño detalle: tendría que desnudarse frente a alguien que poseía "los ojos de un hombre". Después de cinco eternos minutos de auténtica lucha personal recordó otro detalle, llevaban semanas bañándose juntas y no había nada que Fate no hubiera visto ya. Enseguida se avergonzó de sí misma y comenzó a desvestirse, aunque no pudo evitar un pequeño rubor en su rostro. Tal vez no fuera su primera vez en el lago y era cierto también que ambas se habían visto desnudas varias veces, pero la verdad era que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, tenía miedo a saberse "observada". Sin embargo, cuando alejaba de su cuerpo la última prenda de ropa, descubrió con cierta decepción que Fate hacía rato nadaba felizmente en las aguas cristalinas sin prestarle atención alguna.

No es que esperase que su amiga se comportara como un animal en celo, pero tampoco se hubiera imaginado que la ignorase completamente. ¿Es que no era merecedora de una pequeña mirada? ¿ni si quiera de un mínimo vistazo robado en un momento de distracción por su parte?... Ahora que lo pensaba, Fate jamás había actuado de manera extraña durante sus baños, nunca se acercaba a ella o intentaba tocarla, al contrario de lo que cabría esperar de un hombre. ¿Le gustaban de verdad las mujeres o… "¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bella para que se fije en mí?" Falta decir que Fate era totalmente ajena al torbellino de emociones que se estaba desatando dentro de Nanoha gracias a su despreocupada actitud y que acabarían desembarcando en un sentimiento irracional de orgullo herido. La rubia no lo sabía, pero la joven madre se había fijado el objetivo de obtener alguna respuesta "física" de su parte.

-O-

Hayate recorría los pasillos de la fortaleza, aquella mañana había tenido una reunión con Signum y, como ya era costumbre, no portaba buenas noticias. Al parecer el mensajero del rey llegaría en tres días, por lo que debía procurar que todo estuviera en orden antes de su llegada, eso incluía también calmar la ira de su mejor amiga. Nanoha había estado rarísima durante las últimas jornadas, sabía que estaba en contra de tal encuentro pero nunca se imaginó que la alteraría tanto y ahora, con la fecha tan cercana, temía su reacción. Llamó a la puerta de la joven madre y abrió sin esperar respuesta, como siempre hacía, para acabar llevándose una de las sorpresas de su vida.

_-¿Qué hacéis?_

_-Nada, no hago nada._

_-Nanoha, he visto como os bajabais el escote de vuestro vestido a la vez que os mirabais al espejo y, debo decir, en una postura un tanto extraña._

_-Imagináis cosas amiga, solo comprobaba que mi vestido estuviera bien abrochado, nada más. _

_-Ya, claro… ¿y eso que lleváis en los labios es carmín? Dioses, creo que jamás os había visto usar maquillaje, al igual que tampoco os recuerdo vestida con algo tan… fresco._

_-Bueno, siempre decís que soy una mujer encerrada en lo cotidiano, así pues, hoy he decidido cambiar eso, ¿os parece mal?_

_-Al contrario querida amiga, me parece estupendo, es solo que estoy algo preocupada por la seguridad del castillo._

_-¿La seguridad del castillo? _

_-Seguramente nuestra guardia estará demasiado ocupada vigilando que vuestros pechos no escapen del vestido como para que puedan prestar atención a algo más._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, una enfurecida Nanoha la echó inmediatamente de su cuarto con el rostro más que encendido. La castaña no podía parar de reír, realmente su amiga estaba muy rara.

-O-

_-Y entonces, con una simple operación… ¿Qué te pasa Vivio?_

_-¿Por qué no me contáis algo sobre vuestro país Fate?_

_-Por que ahora estamos con las matemáticas,_

_-Puff… llevamos toda la tarde estudiando números ¿No podéis contadme algo sobre vuestro hogar ahora? O sobre vuestros viajes!_

Fate suspiró cansada, Vivio era una buena estudiante, aprendía rápido y rara vez le costaba entender algún concepto, sin embargo mostraba más interés por su profesora que por la lección y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para preguntar a la rubia sobre mil y una cosas. Al fin y al cabo era una niña como cualquier otra. Pero antes de poder siquiera responder, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

_-No me puedo creer que sean pasadas las 5 y mi hija siga aun sentada en la misma silla_. –Un mohín por parte de la aludida fue la única respuesta –_Vivio cariño, debéis empezar a vestiros, la cena se servirá pronto._

La pequeña no dijo nada y salió de la habitación con porte orgulloso, queriendo hacer ver a su madre que ya no era una niña, aunque no antes de darle un pequeño beso a su maestra en la mejilla.

Vivio había adoptado este nuevo hábito tras una de la historias de Fate, cuando habló de su familia, de cuanto los añoraba y de como le habría gustado despedirse de ellos con un beso. Le pareció tan triste su cara al contarlo que se le ocurrió la idea de que, tal vez así, su tutora no se sentiría tan sola.

La puerta finalmente se cerró tras ella dejando a ambas mujeres en la habitación.

_-Vaya, al parecer habéis hechizado a mi hija._

_-¡Que va! Vivio es una niña encantadora y tiene la misma exquisita educación de su madre_. –Nanoha levantó la ceja ante el inesperado cumplido.

_-¿Eso pensáis? Puede que yo también deba despedirme de vos con un beso para hacer gala de tal educación. _

Tan peligrosamente se había acercado la joven madre que Fate tuvo la necesidad de dar un paso atrás para conservar algo de espacio personal. Una pequeña nota de enfado pudo apreciarse en los ojos azules.

_-Y vos ¿no pensáis vestiros para la cena?_

_-¿No sabía que estuviera desnuda?_ –El comentario sacó una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

_-No, no vais desnuda de hecho, aunque tampoco me parece una mala elección para esta noche._

De nuevo. Ahí volvía estar aquel brillo en los ojos tras una frase sugerente. Si se encontrara en un bar y su acompañante fuera una autentica desconocida Fate hubiera pensado en aquella frase como un tipo de invitación, pero ese no era el caso. La verdad era que se hallaba en un castillo, rodeada de gente de otro tiempo y quién hablaba era una joven madre de la edad media, por supuesto no existía ningún tipo de mensaje oculto tras sus palabras. Sin embargo, este tipo de comentarios se habían repetido varias veces durante los últimos días, demasiadas para su gusto, y la rubia tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para calmarse y que su imaginación no echase a volar. Lo que no podía evitar era que sus mejillas se encendieran en cada ocasión.

Ante la esperada reacción Nanoha sonrió satisfecha… por el momento.

_-Acompañadme, iremos a vuestra cámara para vestiros "apropiadamente"._

AN: Ummm… que puedo decir? Una actualización con muchísimo retraso y encima más corta de lo normal. En mi defensa comentar que mi vida profesional y personal es un auténtico caos, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco es una buena excusa jajaja Todos tenemos nuestras preocupaciones ;P

Finalmente agradecer los comentarios recibidos, siempre me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestras opiniones e intento tenerlas en cuenta en cada cap ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Ante la esperada reacción Nanoha sonrió satisfecha… por el momento.

_-Acompañadme, iremos a vuestra cámara para vestiros "apropiadamente"._

La pelirroja tendió su mano y Fate la acepto no sin antes dudarlo un poco, últimamente los paseos con ella se habían vuelto una tortura. No era el ir cogidas de la mano o que entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos, hecho al que hacía tiempo se había acostumbrado. Lo que realmente la volvía loca era el ir y venir de la mano libre de su compañera por su antebrazo.

Nanoha había adquirido en muy poco tiempo la insana costumbre de acariciar el dorso de su mano cada vez que paseaban. Rápidamente la mano se le quedo pequeña y fue subiendo sus atenciones hasta casi llegar al hombro. Sobra decir que Fate debía de concentrarse con todo su ser para seguir prestando atención a la conversación. Por suerte para ella, el camino hasta su habitación era lo suficientemente corto como para que las caricias ni siquiera tuvieran tiempo de comenzar.

_-Y bien ¿Habéis decidido ya que vestido portaréis en la fiesta?_

_-Sigo sin verle el sentido a cambiar de ropa dos veces al día CADA DÍA._

_-Algunos dicen que es por la necesidad de salvaguardar la solemnidad que la nobleza merece. En mi opinión sin embargo, prima el privilegio de poder veros cuando cambiáis vuestro atuendo._

La joven respiró hondo ¿Era ella o de pronto hacía mucho calor en la habitación?

_-Os sugiero este vestido para la cena de hoy. Su color no es el más inspirador pero tiene un corte elegante._

_-A veces me pregunto de donde han salido todos estos trajes._

_-Del guardarropa de Lady Quattro por supuesto._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Hayate preferiría ser azotada antes que prescindir de alguno de sus vestidos y yo estoy descartada por razones obvias –_La mirada de Nanoha era más que explicita y se dirigía directamente a su busto. La rubia levantó la ceja.

_-Y se supone que la talla de Lady Adira me servirá? Permíteme que lo dude._

Una sonrisa escapó de su acompañante.

_-Ciertamente no compartís los mismos… "dones", pero Lady Quattro conserva en su guardarropa las prendas "heredadas" de las familias de sus difuntos maridos. _

Fate la miraba intentado comprender porque una mujer se quedaría con una ropa que jamás podría ponerse a no ser que creciera 15 centímetros de un día para otro. Pero decidió no opinar y comenzar a desvestirse, aunque ahora entendía parte del odio que ésta le profesaba.

De forma inconsciente le dio la espalda a Nanoha mientras desanudaba las cuerdas de su traje. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó unas manos apartando las suyas.

_-Permitidme que os ayude._

_-N… No hace falta, puedo sola._

_-Insisto._

Su tono era tajante, plagado de una seguridad y una autoridad indiscutibles. Fate no tuvo más opción que dejarse ayudar por su amiga.

Primero notó como apartaba con todo el cuidado del mundo su cabello hacia un lado, casi peinándolo, para comenzar luego a desabrochar calmadamente el cordaje del vestido. A medida que éste se abría era más fácil que, por casualidad, los dedos de la pelirroja rozaran levemente su piel. Todos los sentidos de Fate estaban puestos en los movimientos de aquellos dedos, por lo que el más pequeño contacto hacía que su piel ardiese.

Finalmente la prenda cayó dejándola solo con la ropa interior, un pequeño camisón blanco que siempre usaba debajo de los trajes y que le quedaba más holgado de lo que debería. Consecuencia inevitable de que toda tu ropa fuera prestada. Su cuerpo aún no había tenido tiempo de relajarse cuando volvió a sentir esos malditos dedos recorriendo su columna.

_-Sabéis? Tenéis una piel extremadamente suave_ –Fate se mordió el labio inferior para olvidar las delicadas caricias sobre su espalda –_Es tan sedosa que resulta imposible dejar de tocarla._

La rubia no pudo soportarlo más y dio un paso hacia delante. Así no solo alcanzaba el traje dejado anteriormente sobre la cama, también ponía algo de saludable distancia entre ella y la joven madre.

Cogió el vestido y lo bajó la altura suficiente para meter las piernas dentro de él, pero no pudo continuar más. Unas manos vinieron desde atrás y se posaron sobre las suyas para ayudarla a subir su vestido. El problema en esta ocasión no eran las manos de Nanoha sino sus pechos. Ésta presionaba todo su cuerpo contra ella a la vez que ascendía pausadamente subiendo los senos por su espalda, y de paso también el vestido.

Estaba petrificada, apenas si se atrevía a moverse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin embargo esto no significaba que su capacidad sensitiva hubiera menguado. Su amiga la ayudó también a meter los brazos dentro de las mangas y a colocarse el vestido apropiadamente sobre los hombros. Todo un proceso que de prolongarse por más tiempo la acabaría llevando irremediablemente al clímax.

Casi suspiró cuando notó que por fin la pelirroja se separaba un poco de ella dándole algo de tregua a sus sentidos. Aunque dicha tregua resultó ser poco duradera.

_-Muy pocas personas saben que el secreto para anudar correctamente un vestido es sujetar firmemente a quien se está ayudando._

Un inaudible gemido escapó de su boca cuando la mano de Nanoha se colocó en la zona más baja de su estómago para presionar fuertemente las caderas de ambas. El calor en su cuerpo era insoportable. Un pequeño tirón vino entonces proveniente de los cordones.

_-¿Véis? De este modo no es necesario zarandear a la persona, basta simplemente con un poco de… energía._

El cálido aliento sobre su oreja fue lo que le hizo perder finalmente la poca cordura que le quedaba. Tanto su mente como su cuerpo no podían soportar más aquella "tensión" y ella sólo conocía una forma de hacerla desaparecer.

Colocó su mano sobre la que Nanoha aún mantenía en su vientre y comenzó a girarse muy lentamente para…

_-¡Madre, por fin os encuentro! Hayate dice que no os entretengáis. Os está esperando a las puertas del salón._

Para cuando Fate termino de girarse todo el calor que la había azotado hasta casi consumirla se extinguió por completo. Estaba desconcertada. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de haber despertado de un largo sueño. Incluso le costaba enfocar la mirada.

Por su parte, Nanoha jamás había tenido tantas ganas de matar a su hija. La rubia le había dado la espalda todo el tiempo, por lo que en ningún momento pudo ver su cara. Pero sí se percató de todos sus suspiros y de cómo se le erizaba la piel con cada roce. Estaba completamente segura de que por fin iba conseguir esa "atención" que llevaba tiempo buscando y entonces, a Vivio le da por aparecer llevando al traste todo su trabajo. No podía explicar con palabras lo frustrada que se sentía, de ahí que sólo salieran gruñidos de su garganta.

_-Vos también debéis apresuraros Fate, además debéis contarme la historia de vuestro viaje a España._

La niña agarró feliz la mano de su institutriz para que la acompañara al salón principal dejando atrás a una madre muy enfadada.

-O-

Fate se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la boca reseca. Intentó alcanzar la botella de agua que siempre dejaba junto a su cama para calmar la sed pero no la encontró. Siguió intentándolo hasta que su mano golpeó algún objeto que acabó rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

_-Aghhhhhh_

Si una bomba hubiera caído junto a ella en ese momento le habría parecido igual de doloroso. No recordaba tener sobre la mesilla ningún objeto cerámico, pero ya se preocuparía de eso luego, cuando su cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. No sabía que hora era pero imaginaba que tarde, eso o el sol había decidido instalarse en su dormitorio. En un intento por recobrar algo de sentido quiso alcanzar su despertador cuando, sin haber sacado aún la mano de entre las sábanas, se levantó de un salto.

_-Ufff por un momento olvidé que…_

No sabía si estaba triste o contenta de ver que aún seguía en el castillo, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que tenía una resaca monumental. "¿Pero cuánto bebí anoche?". Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, temía acabar vomitando en cualquier momento y más después de aquel movimiento.

Mientras se cubría la cara con las sábanas para que el Sol dejara de torturarle los ojos, intentó poner en orden lo sucedido la noche anterior para averiguar por qué había acabado en aquel estado… pero apenas recordaba nada.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba por quinta vez en la cama. No, aquel dolor de cabeza no iba a desparecer rápido. Lo ocurrido antes de la cena estaba más o menos "claro", o eso quería pensar. Pero luego, todo eran escenas borrosas que bien podían tratarse de lo que había soñado esa noche: miradas, bailes cómplices, palabras susurradas en su oído… pero si apenas podía andar con aquellos vestidos como demonios iba a bailar! Volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada justo antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

_-Este es el contestador de Fate Testarossa, deje su mensaje después de la señal… Piiii_

Sabía que era infantil, e incomprensible para la persona que estuviera llamando, pero no estaba de muy buen humor y lo que menos le apetecía era pensar en una respuesta políticamente correcta o una excusa decente.

_-Me temo que no he hecho ninguna pregunta para necesitar un contestador que me responda._

La rubia ni siquiera intentó abrir los ojos, no hubiera podido aunque quisiera y, además, aquella voz era inconfundible.

_-Buenos días Fate ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

Percibía algo extraño en su voz, obviamente estaba intentando sin éxito ocultar su risa, pero había algo más… Excesivo recato en la frase quizás, demasiada contención en el tono o, tal vez, demasiado vino la noche anterior como para pensar con claridad en aquel momento.

_-Podríamos decir que no es uno de mis mejores momentos._

_-Nyaha ha ha… No os preocupéis, os he traído un té que seguro os ayudara a reconfortaros. _

_-Ni si quiera sé si puedo sentarme en la cama sin que la cabeza se me caiga en el proceso._

_-Puedo aseguraros que vuestra preciosa cabeza permanecerá sobre vuestros hombros. Venga, yo os ayudaré a levantaros. _

Primero escuchó como la pelirroja dejó sobre la mesilla lo que supuso sería una taza. Después adivinó su intento por esquivar los más que presumibles trozos de porcelana esparcidos junto a su cama para notar luego un peso a su lado en el colchón. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que sintió los dedos de Nanoha bajo su cuello que se percató de lo cerca que se encontraba de ella.

_-¿Pero qué demonios habéis hecho con la jarra? Supongo que estáis en peor estado del que pensaba jejeje. Venga, haced un pequeño esfuerzo, después de beber el té os sentiréis mucho mejor._

Sus manos apenas tocaban la piel de su cuello, solo lo justo para alentarla a incorporarse y, mientras lo hacía, abandonaron tan lentamente aquel leve contacto que daba la impresión de que no querer hacerlo. Un pequeño suspiró escapó de los labios de la rubia.

_-Ve… veis como podíais hacerlo?... Ah.. ahora tomaos el té._

La rubia abrió los ojos intrigada por tanto tartamudeo y se encontró con la cara de su amiga totalmente roja. Aquello sí que era toda una experiencia. No imaginaba a nadie ni nada capaz de poner a la joven madre en aquel estado… y fue entonces cuando se percató de que la sábana había dejado de cubrirla.

Se tapó el pecho a toda velocidad y miró a Nanoha esperando ver la mirada divertida y cómplice que solía mostrar cada vez que conseguía avergonzarla pero no la encontró. En su lugar había una mujer totalmente cohibida que se esforzaba por todo los medios en no mirarla directamente. Se corrigió mentalmente, aquello SÍ que era toda una experiencia y su respuesta fue la más natural posible, reír. Rio a carcajada limpia durante un minuto, dos, tres… diez. Simplemente no podía parar. La pelirroja sin embargo no compartía su diversión y estando tan poco acostumbrada como estaba a ser la victima en lugar de la causa, se levantó de la cama enfadada para dejar sola a la joven. En su opinión ya no la necesitaba para nada.

Fate escuchó el portazo pero no pudo dejar de reír. No entendía la reacción de su amiga, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda. Además, desde su primer encuentro había dejado más que claro que se sentía completamente cómoda con la desnudez de las personas ¿Entonces? No, era imposible encontrar una respuesta. Espero a que su ataque de risa pasara y se tomó el té con calma, aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

AN: Buenas, aquí traigo el nuevo cap ¿A qué nadie se lo esperaba tan pronto? Jajaja. Aunque creo q me estoy dejando llevar por la parte divertida (entiéndase la interactuación de las protagonistas) y olvidando un poco la trama general. Prometo concentrarme en ello en el próximo.

En cuanto a los detalles de la historia, decir q no tengo ni idea de cómo son los vestidos de la época. Desde el principio del fic he intentado documentarme un poco para no escribir una barbaridad, pero es q no he encontrado nada específico sobre ellos, solo datos generales (obviamente tampoco ha sido una búsqueda muy exhaustiva). Lo que quiero decir es: Siento el poco rigor histórico. 

Finalmente, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestro apoyo. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Como siempre, las críticas son bienvenidas.


	9. Chapter 9

Una trompeta sonó en la torre del castillo para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados, un grupo de seis hombres con imponentes armaduras y el estandarte de la casa real en sus orgullosos pechos. Un joven muchacho abría la comitiva portando en alto el escudo del monarca, probablemente no tendría más de 11 años. Hayate lo miraba apenada, por culpa de esa interminable guerra hacía tiempo que los niños habían perdido el derecho a ser eso, niños.

Desde que sus guardias le informaron de la inminente llegada, la señora de Dunnotar convocó a todos sus nobles en el patio para recibir al mensajero del rey. Sabía que aquella era una ceremonia excesiva para un mensajero, por muy real que éste fuera, pero su misión durante los próximos días sería impresionar a ese hombre. Debía ganarse su confianza por el bien de su amiga y para ello usaría todos los medios a su alcance. Lo que no había podido conseguir era que Vivio los acompañara en aquel recibimiento, Nanoha no cedió ni un ápice en aquel aspecto, por lo que la niña se encontraría seguramente jugando en cualquier parte con su institutriz. "Supongo que debo agradecer al cielo que al menos la madre sí esté", una gran victoria según su opinión.

El grupo se detuvo a pocos metros de Hayate y el resto de nobles, aunque solo uno de ellos descendió de su montura.

_-Lady Hayate, es un placer conocerla, espero que nuestro retraso no le haya ocasionado muchos problemas._

Todos miraban boquiabiertos la escena, los soldados no eran conocidos por sus exquisitos modales, aunque muchos fueran de alta cuna. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que mantenía a los presentes en un denso silencio.

_-Decirle también que Sir William es un hombre realmente afortunado teniendo a su lado a una mujer de tan exuberante belleza… si me permitís el atrevimiento._

_-Eh?!…  
>-Se lo permito sin duda, pero para próximos cumplidos le recomendaría que me mirase a mí mientras los dirige, a no ser claro que su intención sea otorgárselos a otras personas.<em>

_-¿Cómo? Oh…_

_-Así es, yo soy Lady Hayate de Keith y éste, mi castillo._

_-Os ruego me disculpéis Milady, espero que este error infantil no os haya ofendido o nunca me lo perdonaré._

_-Al contrario, ver el azoro en la cara de Lady Nanoha es mejor que cualquier cumplido que me hayáis podido ofrecer. Pero por favor pasad dentro, dejad que vuestra escolta descanse, el frío empieza a arreciar y vuestro camino ha debido ser extenuante_.

Mientras las criadas atendían a los recién llegados, el resto de personas que componían aquella recepción comenzó a disgregarse. Tras el pequeño "acto" y con la anfitriona ocupándose personalmente, ellos ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí hasta la cena.

Nanoha ni siquiera había comenzado a andar cuando una voz sonó a su lado.

_-Si jugáis bien vuestras cartas querida, ese apuesto caballero será vuestro antes de que acabe el día._

_-¿Cómo decís?_

_-No finjáis ignorancia Lady Nanoha, ni siquiera una serenata bajo la luna hubiera sido más explícita que este pequeño "error infantil"._

_-Como vos habéis dicho Lady Adira, ha sido solo eso, un error. Ahora si me disculpáis, debo buscar a mi hija._

_-Con ese pensamiento jamás volveréis a desposar marido._

_-Sinceramente, eso es lo que menos me preocupa en el mundo. Además nunca he confiado en los caballeros excesivamente galantes, por norma general son unos mujeriegos empedernidos. La veré en la cena Lady Adira._

Y así era, los hombres habían dejado de ocupar su pensamiento desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. En su cabeza solo había espacio para su hija y en cómo conseguir un futuro seguro para ella. Ni siquiera durante sus años de juventud había soñado jamás con tener una aventura apasionada o conocer al "gran amor de su vida". Siempre fue una chica realista, práctica y, sobretodo, con los pies en la tierra. O así había sido hasta hace unos días.

Desde aquella noche su mundo estaba patas arriba, sin saber cómo había dejado de ser una mujer segura, paciente, responsable… para convertirse en un manojo de hormonas incapaz de concentrarse en una tarea por más de dos segundos. "¿Desde cuándo una persona tiene tanto poder sobre mí?" Volvía repetirse esta pregunta una vez más mientras se encaminaba hacia una de las entradas del castillo cuando lo oyó. Había tenido sus dudas al principio, era muy raro escuchar reír a Fate, pero estaba segura de que aquella era su voz. Con todo el disimulo que fue capaz, cambió de ruta para dirigirse a las cocinas y, en el umbral de sus puertas, fue donde lo vio. Una relajada Fate charlaba alegremente con una de las chicas de Devi. "¿Es ella realmente?" A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a la rubia, ésta nunca se mostraba tan natural con ella como ahora lo hacía con esa mujer. Jamás le había sonreído de una forma tan abierta y sincera. ¿Por qué? Y ahí estaba otra vez ese estúpido dolor en el pecho. Se sintió sumamente traicionada y, aunque jamás lo reconocería, tremendamente celosa por no ser ella la destinataria de aquella sonrisa.

Enfada, abandonó el lugar. La cena que tendrían a la noche era importante y debía relajarse. No podía permitirse ninguna distracción, debía ganarse la confianza del mensajero del rey a toda costa.

-o-

Después de haber dejado al flamante capitán en su habitación, Hayate mandó llamar sin demora a Devi. No solo el menú de la cena debía ser excelente, el de toda la semana también. Obviamente no podía ofrecer a su invitado grandes manjares, estaban en guerra al fin y al cabo, pero Dunnotar poseía un más que eficiente huerto, el pescado tampoco faltaría en su mesa y Devi era una auténtica genio en la cocina. Luego vendría el turno de Ingred, la vieja ama de llaves, para seguir con el resto de sirvientes que estarían a cargo de los nuevos huéspedes. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Entró en sus aposentos extenuada, su cabeza invadida por mil preocupaciones y con la pequeña esperanza de dormir un poco antes de la cena.

_-Mi señora._

_-¡Dios Signum! No podrías ser más ruidosa de vez en cuando, casi me matas del susto._

_-Lo siento mi señora, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez._

_-Sí, seguro… A veces pienso que disfrutas dándome estos sustos _–Hayate no lo vio, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la espía, era verdad que disfrutaba –Dejadme adivinar, malas noticias.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?... Y bien, contadme.

-Primero os recomendaría que tomarais asiento mi señora, se trata de un asunto delicado.

-_Dejaos de rodeos e id al grano, no poseo mucho tiempo_ –Y así era, todavía no había decidido qué traje usaría esa noche y aún no estaba segura de cómo organizar a los comensales, todo debía ser…

-_Joseph, el mensajero de Sir William, está muerto._

Hayate paró en seco todo movimiento y con una voz ronca, rota, habló.

_-¿Qué decís?_

_-Las chicas de "La Casa Rosa" ya me informaron hace una semana de que varios soldados de Douglas habían regresado de una misión… especial. No me dieron muchos detalles, pero al parecer se trataba de una especie de cacería._

_-¿Cacería?_

_-Como os he dicho, no pudieron averiguar exactamente de qué se trataba la misión, pero los bolsillos de aquellos soldados estaban repletos de monedas para gastar en sus servicios. Coincidiréis conmigo que es algo sospechoso en los tiempos que vivimos._

_-Sin duda es extraño que unos simples soldados posean tal cantidad de dinero cuando todo el país está en la ruina pero ¿cómo os lleva eso a pensar qué el hombre de confianza de mi esposo está muerto? Iluminadme querida Signum._

_-A que ayer mismo pude ver el cuerpo destripado de Joseph en las dependencias del Maese del conde Douglas._

Hayate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener las arcadas. Joseph era un hombre bueno, honrado, leal y ahora… Ahora un desalmado jugaba a ser dios con sus órganos y huesos. Sin embargo no era momento de ponerse sentimentales, aunque fuera una muerte triste, había algo que la preocupaba aún más.

_-¿Y el correo qué portaba?_

_-En las manos del conde mi señora._

_-Tsk… _

La castaña maldijo su suerte. Debido a que no esperaba recibir noticas de su marido y la celeridad que condicionó el encuentro, Hayate apenas tuvo tiempo de codificar el mensaje que le envió de vuelta a su esposo. La carta que Joseph portaba consigo contenía todas las preocupaciones y problemas que la inquietaban y ahora el enemigo tenía esa carta en su poder. Sí, era cierto que había intentado enmascarar el mensaje con frases generales y comentarios sobre el tiempo, pero hasta un niño se daría cuenta de lo que, entre líneas, se dejaba adivinar en esos papales. La pérdida de la carta era más que un contratiempo, era una catástofre.

_-Signum, ahora Douglas posee una información demasiado peligrosa. Número de hombres en Dunnotar, reservas de comida, agua… y lo peor, mis dudas sobre su lealtad a la corona. Nos encontramos en una situación muy delicada._

_-Lo sé mi señora y supongo que ya habréis caído en la cuenta de lo que también supone la muerte de Joseph._

_-William no tiene ni la más mínima idea sobre lo ocurrido._

_-Así es._

_-Sin duda echará en falta a su soldado pero estamos en guerra, no es la primera vez que un mensajero viajando en solitario falla al alcanzar su destino. No volverá a enviar a nadie hasta dentro de unos meses y nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a enviar a nadie. No sin ninguna idea de cuáles serán los próximos pasos del conde._

_-Quizás pueda ayudaros en ese aspecto._

_-Soy toda oídos amiga mía._

_-La próxima semana Shamal enviará a un grupo de chicas al frente. Es un viaje peligroso, pero también un buen negocio para ellas. _

La castaña la observaba adivinando su plan.

_-Si lo deseáis, puedo pedirle que busque a vuestro esposo y le entregue un mensaje en vuestro nombre. Nadie sospecharé de un grupo de cortesanas._

_-Tenéis razón, como casi siempre… Sólo espero que vuestra amiga no sea demasiado "entregada" en su deber. William es un hombre íntegro, pero pierde la cabeza rápidamente con las mujeres bonitas._

_-No os preocupéis, Shamal goza de toda mi confianza._

Hayate respiró profundamente. La tal Shamal podría tener toda la confianza de Signum pero desde luego no tenía la suya… "¿es qué mis problemas no se acabarán nunca?"

-O-

Fate volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en su silla. Normalmente disfrutaba mucho de las cenas que se ofrecían en el castillo. Le encantaba ver toda la parafernalia de los nobles, la comida era estupenda, podía charlar tranquilamente con Nanoha, Amy… y de vez en cuando incluso aprendía a bailar alguna pieza de la época. Pero, para su desgracia, la noche estaba resultando ser "algo" distinta. Aunque al principio sintió curiosidad por los soldados, al rato acabó totalmente decepcionada. Aquellos hombres eran lo más simple que había visto en su vida. Desde que tomaron asiento ninguno había apartado la vista de su plato y mucho menos abierto la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer. De vez en cuando alguien soltaba algún comentario señalando a una de las criadas que el resto vitoreaba, pero poco más. Además, Nanoha había pasado la velada sentada en la otra punta de la mesa, por lo que no pudo hablar con ella durante toda la cena. Y para rematar, Vivio, su única compañía, se había retirado para dormir y su madre se entretenía bailando con uno de los caballeros mientras ella se aburría enormemente.

_-Puffff_…

Por mucho que le gustase la pelirroja, desde un principio supo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad ¿Ligar con una madre solera del medievo? Ni si quiera en sus sueños más locos lo creería posible. Nanoha y ella eran solo amigas, y eso serían siempre. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que una pequeña parte de ella se entristeciera al verla bailar con aquel soldado. Se veía a leguas que él estaba embelesado con la joven madre "¿Quién no lo estaría?" y ella no podía hacer otra cosa salvo mirar… y suspirar.

_- Puffff …_

_-Como sigáis suspirando así cualquiera pensaría que estáis profundamente enamorada._

_-Esto… Yo…_

_-Jajajaja tranquila, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo._

El guiño que Amy le soltó la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-_Aunque me veo en la obligación de deciros que "vuestro" caballero se ha decantado por otra joven. Ciertamente lady Nanoha es una mujer bella… al igual que vos. No desesperéis Fate, seguro que alguno de nuestros apuestos invitados tiene a bien invitaros a un baile y… ¿quién sabe?_

La risa de Amy pretendía ser una sonrisa cómplice, pero ésta solo consiguió quitarle a Fate las pocas ganas que ya tenía de permanecer en aquella cena. ¿Tener que soportar como alguno de aquellos garrulos la pisaba bailando? O peor ¿Aguantar las insinuaciones de unos borrachos? Antes muerta. Se despidió de su amiga lo más sonriente que pudo y abandonó la sala discretamente, no fuera a ser que a alguno de los "ilustres invitados" tuviera la genial idea de detenerla para invitarla a bailar.

Apenas había andado unos pocos metros fuera del gran comedor cuando sintió como una mano la sujetaba…"Mierda". La rubia se volvió acumulando la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba para intentar despachar cortésmente a quienquiera que la hubiera detenido.

_-¿Abandonando la fiesta a hurtadillas? –_Y desde luego ésta era la última persona del mundo que esperaba encontrarse.

_-No, yo solo… estoy algo cansada y no quise molestar a nadie. Todos parecen estar divirtiéndose.__ –_No era su intención, pero un pequeño tono de queja acompañó sus últimas palabras.

Nanoha la miró directamente a los ojos, era una mirada tan intensa, llena de tantos significados, que la rubia era incapaz de descifrar ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué quería Nanoha de ella? El agarre en su brazo se fortaleció y, de pronto, la distancia que las separaba se volvió inexistente. "No, no es imposible… estoy imaginando cosas". Fate dio un paso atrás y volvió a andar, no le daría ni la más mínima oportunidad a su loca imaginación de darle falsas esperanzas.

_-Lo siento, pero aun no os he dado mi permiso para que podáis retiraros. _

Y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, sintió como unos labios suaves rozaban levemente los suyos.

AN: Hola?!...Hay alguien? ;P

Bueno, espero que este capi os haya gustado (si es que hay quién todavía siga este fic xDDD). He intentado corregir un poco la dirección de la historia, centrarme más en la trama general, pero me temo que el Nanofate me puede jajaja.

Tras más de un año, me doy cuenta de lo que me está costando escribir este fic… Por favor, contened los impulsos homicidas jajaja. Acabaré la historia, pero creo que la acortaré un poco. Posiblemente el tempo será algo rápido, pero espero que eso no afecte mucho a su desarrollo. Os pido perdón de antemano.

Y nada, muchas gracias por leer otro capi de "La batalla de las Antorchas". Como siempre, todo comentario, crítica, amenaza… será bien recibida ^^


	10. Chapter 10

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya? Nanoha no lo sabía exactamente, pero según sus cálculos más de un siglo. No recordaba una noche más larga que aquella, ni más aburrida, y si su acompañante hubiera optado por preguntarle su opinión en algún momento de la conversación habría encontrado el silencio como respuesta. Por suerte para la pelirroja, el flamante capitán estaba tan concentrado en presumir y adornar el relato de sus últimas hazañas que ni siquiera se percataba de la poca atención que ésta le brindaba.

_-Y entonces…_

_-Uhm_

_-¿Os lo podéis imaginar? Así que decidí…_

_-Claro_

_-… pero tomad un poco de vino, la historia no ha hecho más que empezar Milady._

_-Vaya… Vino? Por Dios NO!... Quiero decir, muchas gracias capitán Yuuno, sois muy amable, pero me temo que el alcohol adormecería mis sentidos y entonces no podría disfrutar de vuestro relato como se merece._

Al soldado se le iluminó la cara. Era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, es más, le encantaba, pero no se esperaba una respuesta tan tierna y "sincera". Por supuesto, no había dama en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos, aunque por normal general era el quién debía prestar sus oídos a las absurdas quejas y cotilleos de las mujeres. Sobre todo cuando intentaba llegar a la alcoba de alguna noble. Sin embargo, ésta era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo y cercano a una dama, a una de tan extraordinaria belleza además. Y es que, en su mente, no existía la posibilidad de que el mundo no girara en torno suyo y sus deseos. Que equivocado estaba.

Las razones de Nanoha para evitar el alcohol distaban mucho de las que el capitán imaginaba. La realidad era que, si bebía aunque solo fuera una gota, la voz racional de su cabeza quedaría reducida a un simple susurro y ya no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerla de abandonar de una vez por todas su asiento, al petulante capitán y llevarse a Fate lejos de todos para entonces desn… sí, el alcohol estaba decididamente descartado.

En algún momento de la velada las historias de aventuras dieron paso a los bailes y fue ahí cuando Nanoha tuvo que hacer acopio de autocontrol. El capitán podría haber sido un bailarín aceptable si no fuera por su fijación de mirarla a los ojos, qué intentaba, ¿hipnotizarla? Además de estrechar sus cuerpos a la más mínima oportunidad. Ya no sabía cómo hacer para esquivar tanto agarre y seguir conservando la sonrisa. Se repetía a sí misma que todo era por su hija y así continuó bailando aunque sin perder jamás de vista a Fate. Sabía que no "debía", pero simplemente era superior a sus fuerzas, quería saber cómo se encontraba la rubia en todo momento y si, como le había pasado a ella durante la tarde, sentiría celos al verla con otra persona.

Sin embargo la joven apenas si la miraba. Bebía pausadamente de su copa, hablaba de vez en cuando con alguien y paseaba sus preciosos ojos por el gran comedor pero, muy a su pesar, jamás deteniéndose en ella. ¿En qué pensaría?, ¿qué la tenía tan ensimismada? Casi sin pretenderlo, comenzó a observarla más detenidamente: Como pasaba la mano sin cuidado alguno por su larga melena rubia, como jugueteaba con los cubiertos para entretenerse, la mueca en su cara cada vez que Lady Quatro pasaba junto a ella, los suspiros que hacía rato dejaba escapar de entre sus labios… Nanoha recordaba bien como era sentir esos carnosos labios rozando apenas su piel, sugiriendo sin la más mínima vergüenza que la siguiera hacia un lugar más _íntimo_.

Flash back

Estaban cerca, muy cerca… demasiado cerca.

-_Tienes unos labios preciosos_ –Podía notar el cálido aliento de la rubia rozando su boca

-_Yo… no lo creo así_.

-_Pues créelo_ –Unos dedos suaves delineaban sin prisa la comisura de sus labios –_Y tienes también una voz exquisita. Nanoha… no sabes cuánto me gustaría escuchar esa hermosa voz gritando de puro placer._

Fin del Flash back

-_Lady Nanoha ¿Os encontráis bien?_

_-Eh?_

_-Vuestro rostro arde ¿Sentís algún malestar?_

_-Sí, quiero decir no, quiero decir…_ -De pronto vio con el rabillo del ojo como Fate abandonaba el gran salón –_Deberéis disculparme capitán_, _creo que para mí ya es hora de descansar. Han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día._

_-Permitidme que os acompañe a vuestros aposentos._

_-Sois muy amable pero no es necesario. Además, quisiera dar las buenas noches a mi hija antes de acostarme._

La decepción era más que visible en el soldado, pero una cosa era ser amable o simpática para ganarse su favor y otra bien distinta darle falsas esperanzas. Además, si quería dar caza a Fate tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible y sin "escolta".

Se despidió de su pareja de baile y salió en busca de la rubia. Era cierto que había sido ella misma quién se encargó de poner algo de distancia entre ambas: evitando verla a toda costa, reduciendo sus encuentros al mínimo… y es que esa era la única solución que se le había ocurrido. No estaba acostumbrada a una Fate agresiva, con iniciativa o, en otras palabras, seductora. Por primera vez en su vida sintió entre las piernas un "latido", un pequeño pulso acompañado por la necesidad de tocar y ser tocada. Cayó presa de ese fuego que recorría su piel y, sobre todo, de quién estaba provocando todas esas sensaciones en ella. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Por mucho que lo intentara, se vio incapaz de poner límite a lo que le ocurría y el pánico se apoderó de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por eso trató de alejarse de la rubia, era incapaz de controlar sus propios deseos y se asustó de sí misma o de lo que sería capaz de hacer en semejante estado.

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella noche, el miedo seguía ahí, acompañándola en cada momento, pero ya estaba harta. Sí, había perdido cualquier control sobre su mente o cuerpo, sabía las consecuencias que una locura a su edad y en sus circunstancias podía acarrear, carecía de explicación alguna para todo aquello y aun así, sabía que si dejaba pasar un solo día más sin sentir las caricias de Fate sobre su cuerpo moriría.

Salió del Gran Salón lo más a prisa que pudo sin levantar sospechas y justo antes de perderla de vista la alcanzó.

_-¿Abandonando la fiesta a hurtadillas?_

La había notado tensa tras el agarre, pero no era nada en comparación con el nerviosismo que mostraba ahora.

_-No, yo solo… estoy algo cansada y no quise molestar a nadie. Todos parecen estar divirtiéndose._

Nanoha notó el pequeño enfado que inundaba la voz de la rubia y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ver al fin una reacción de su parte. Dios, había estado toda la noche esperando por ello. La miró entonces directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que lograban borrar cualquier rastro de cordura en ella. La deseaba, deseaba tener a Fate entre sus brazos y no había lógica, persona o deidad que pudiera detenerla y eso incluía a la propia Fate. Cuando tras pegar sus cuerpos ésta intentó alejarse decidió que ya era hora de terminar con aquel juego que sólo las torturaba a ambas.

_-Lo siento, pero aun no os he dado mi permiso para que podáis retiraros. _

Antes de besarla una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: cuan distinta era la mujer que ahora tenía ante sí a la de aquella noche. Entre sus brazos la esperaba una caja de sorpresas llena de misterios y estaba desando descubrir todos y cada uno de ellos.

-O-

Como le disgustaba tener que bajar allí. No eran solo las tortuosas escaleras, la excesiva humedad o la oscuridad, hechos que por sí solos ya volvían desagradable aquel viaje. Lo que más repulsión le provocaba era el olor. Aún faltaba por recorrer el angosto pasillo que lo llevaría a los aposentos del maestre y ya podía sentir en el aire el hedor a muerte. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo perfumado para llevárselo al rostro ¿Cómo podía alguien trabajar con semejante olor? No era de extrañar que muchos de sus consejeros consideraran al maese un loco y, a él, un incauto por escucharlo. El olor a sangre y carne se hizo paso a través de la tela.

_-Dioses._

Sacó otro pañuelo para reemplazar al antiguo. En momentos como éste hasta el dudaba de la cordura de aquel hombre.

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Jail Scaglieti llegara a su castillo, solo seis meses y ese hombre había conseguido acercarlo mucho más a su objetivo que 10 años de conspiraciones ayudado por falsos estrategas y carcamales. Sí, tal vez careciera de toda humanidad, pero poseía una mente brillante y sería un tonto si desaprovechaba la oportunidad que le había sido brindada. Solo tenía que hacer la vista gorda cuando algún que otro criado desaparecía misteriosamente y, sobre todo, nunca olvidar sus pañuelos. Un pequeño precio, según él, por todo un condado.

Los guardias apostados en la puerta se apartaron al verle llegar tras abrir el pesado portón. El olor a esas alturas era ya insoportable. Lo único bueno, pensó, de que Jail tuviera su laboratorio en las mazmorras era que al menos el hedor permanecía siempre en lo más profundo del castillo.

_-¡Bienvenido conde Douglas!_

_-Buenas maese Jail, espero no importunaros._

_-En absoluto mylord, apenas si he comenzado con los preparativos –el conde miraba de reojo el instrumental quirúrjico pulcramente organizado sobre una de las mesas –Decidme, ¿a qué debo tan inesperada visita? Normalmente preferís realizar nuestros encuentros en lugares más…aireados._

Ser Douglas era totalmente consciente de que aquel hombre disfrutaba con el dolor y la humillación ajena. La única diferencia entre él y los pobres desgraciados que pasaban por su "quirófano" era el mecenazgo. Scaglieti había encontrado en él no solo los recursos económicos necesarios, sino también la libertad de movimiento que ansiaba para poder llevar a cabo sus investigaciones. Compartían una relación simbiótica, dinero a cambio de consejo, aunque a veces a ambos les costaba mantenerla.

_-A mis oídos ha llegado que el mensajero del rey se encuentra ya en Dunnotar._

_-¡Estupendo!...¿Y?_

_-¿Cómo qué "Y"?_

_-En la carta que el rey os envió ya ponía de manifiesto la ruta que dicho mensajero seguiría mylord, así pues vuestro anuncio carece de sentido alguno a no ser que se trate de un pequeño prólogo para un tema que posea cierta implicación. En tal caso la respuesta lógica por mi parte sería… Y?_

Un golpe seco en la mesa desplazó por completo los utensilios que con tanto cuidado habían sido depositados.

_-Lo que os estoy contando es de suma importancia… maese._

_-Y no lo pongo en duda, solo recalcaba el hecho de que no es una información "reveladora". Si me permitís una observación, fuisteis vos quién sugirió al rey enviar primero a su mensajero al castillo de Dunnotar._

_-Si lo hice fue siguiendo vuestro consejo._

-_Así es y el tiempo demostrará que no errasteis en confiar en mí._

Jail se giró para continuar con sus preparativos dando por terminada la conversación. Sin embargo, vio con el rabillo del ojo como el conde no mostraba intención alguna de abandonar sus aposentos. Adaptó entonces la actitud de un maestro cuando trata de explicar un tema difícil al terco estudiante.

_-Nuestra estrategia es simple mylord, pero no por ello menos eficaz. Es inútil buscar la solución a un problema que desconocemos. Abordar al mensajero con discursos de justificación y excusas para unas acusaciones qué aún no ha escuchado harían a nuestra causa más mal que bien. Lo estaríamos poniendo en alerta, avisando de que algo extraño sí está ocurriendo._

Ser Douglas no movía el más mínimo músculo, toda su concentración y energías estaban puestas en seguir el razonamiento del maese. No porque fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara, sino porque necesitaba que lo volvieran a convencer de haber tomado la decisión correcta, de que no se había precipitado al seguir a pies juntillas los consejos de aquel hombre.

_-Al mandarlo primero a Dunnotar, estamos dejando toda esa presión en las manos de nuestros enemigos. Cuando nuestro turno llegue sabremos exactamente de qué se nos acusa y podremos defendernos en consecuencia. Haremos creer a ese iluso que todo ha sido un malentendido, una falta de entendimiento debido al choque de caracteres… de todos es sabido que la política no es cosa de mujeres._

Un pequeño guiño cerró el discurso del maese y el conde pudo por fin calmar sus nervios. Sí, todo iba según lo previsto. Además, el hecho de que el rey hubiera escuchado su petición ya era una buena señal de que las cosas estaban a su favor. Aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando descubrió horrorizado que se le habían acabado los pañuelos con perfume, una suerte que sus asuntos en las mazmorras hubieran acabado.

Se despidió cortésmente de su consejero y salió rumbo a la superficie, no debía desconcentrarse, en unos pocos días todos sus planes verían por fin la luz.

-O-

Apenas recordaba recorrer los pasillos del castillo hasta su cuarto, tras el beso se había quedado literalmente en shock y tan solo era consciente del agarre que Nanoha mantenía sobre su mano durante el camino. Pensó en aquella primera noche cuando también la acompaño de la mano, cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose y sentir la fría piedra golpeando su espalda la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad donde una torpe Nanoha intentaba desatar los cordajes de su vestido sin mucho éxito.

_-¿Pero qué haces?_

_-¿Qué?... ¿No es así como se supone que debo hacerlo? Cierto es que desconozco como dos mujeres pueden… ya sabes… Pero estoy segura que desnudarse es imprescindible… no?_

La cara de Fate era de absoluta incredulidad. En los últimos días no estaba ni siquiera segura de que fueran amigas, de hecho podría afirmar que la evitaba, y ahora estaban a punto de… ¿Cuándo habían llegado a ese punto? y lo más importante: ¿por qué ella no se había enterado antes? Estaba a punto de darle un ataque cuando miró a la pelirroja. Sus manos temblaban y su nerviosismo era más que visible, pero sus ojos mostraban una determinación absoluta. Respiró hondo y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

_-Nanoha, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? _

_-Estoy segura._

_-Te lo diré de otro modo. Eres madre, perteneces a la nobleza y, por si no lo habías notado, soy una mujer. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, vería con buenos ojos un… romance entre ambas. Si lo descubrieran quién sabe lo que ocurriría ¿Estás segura de que es "esto" lo que deseas?_

Nanoha la miró enfadada ¿acaso pensaba qué había sido una decisión fácil?¿Qué no lo había meditado hasta el cansancio antes de actuar? Ella no era una niña, era una mujer adulta plenamente consciente de sus actos y por ende de sus consecuencias. Entonces sintió la mano cálida de Fate sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con toda una ternura inimaginable. No, no podía enfadarse con ella, su preocupación era más que comprensible. Además, teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento durante los últimos días, la desconfianza de la rubia era del todo natural. Cubrió su mano con la suya y dijo:

_-Ya que no creéis en mis palabras, me veo en la obligación de mostráoslo_

El beso que compartieron después no entró en la categoría de tierno o apasionado, tampoco sincero, pues fue todo eso y mucho más. En ese beso ambas desnudaron por fin sus almas y expresaron con sus cuerpos los sentimientos que tanto tiempo llevaban reprimiendo.

Si el cielo podía existir en la Tierra, para Nanoha se encontraba en aquella habitación. Los besos de Fate la estaban llevando al paraíso: sus suaves labios, su lengua rozando la suya sin prisa, sus manos recorriendo su cuello y sus hombros para bajar finalmente hasta el cordaje de su vestido. Recorrieron un par de pasos sin separarse alejándose de la pared y notó entonces como la alzaban del suelo. Le encantaba la sensación de envolver a la joven con sus piernas para juntar aún más sus cuerpos, pero el vestido y todas las capas que existían bajo él se arremolinaron entre ambas. Un pequeño gruñido a modo de enfado escapó de sus labios antes de que la rubia la dejara caer cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

Respiraba casi con dificultad y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho cuando por un momento sus bocas se separaron. La rubia se alzó sobre ella y la contemplaba como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

_-Eres preciosa._

Ahora fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre la estudiante para besarla y esta vez, sus cuerpos no volvieron a separarse en toda la noche.

AN:

Buenas! Sí, sigo viva y no, aún no he abandonado el fic. Siento mucho el retraso.

En las últimas semanas he estado recibiendo reviews y mp preguntando por la historia y la verdad es q me he sentido bastante culpable, así que he cogido cada ratito libre y por fin terminé el capi. Sé que prometí más en cuanto a "aquella noche" pero creo que quedará mejor en el siguiente. Por otra parte, he estado meditando mucho si incluir lemon o no en esta historia, pero creo que al final no lo haré.

Bueno, espero que el capi os haya gustado y por favor, no dudéis en comentarme vuestras opiniones o sugerencias… también podéis regañarme ;P Por mí parte, la semana que viene estaré exprimiendo mis vacaciones y dejando que me mimen, pero volveré a sentarme a escribir en cuanto acaben ^^

Un saludo.


	11. Chapter 11

Tres días, tres largos días habían pasado ya desde aquella cena de bienvenida y aún seguía sin poder verla. Era una sensación extraña, jamás le había ocurrido algo igual: sentir un pequeño vacío dentro del propio ser que es apenas imperceptible para el resto del mundo, cuando para uno mismo se trata del abismo más profundo y oscuro. Aunque la fachada de seguridad y control permanecía intacta en su rostro, la realidad era que apenas podía concentrarse en lo que hacía. Cada dos segundos su mente viajaba hacia los aposentos de una mujer pelirroja cuya belleza y dulzura habían embrujado hasta su propia alma. Sí, apenas se conocían, pero el amor no entendía de tiempos impuestos. En el pasillo que llevaba al ala este del castillo, Yuuno desesperaba por una excusa válida que le permitiera visitar a su recién hallado amor.

El día después de su llegada a Dunnottar se había despertado ilusionado. Su misión, aquella que el mismísimo rey le había confiado, era la de esclarecer la disputa entre Lady Nanoha y el conde Douglas en torno al condado de Macrays. Obviamente, para dicho fin era indispensable reunirse con la joven madre, escuchar sus argumentos, llegar al consenso… y él estaba más que dispuesto a pasar con ella las horas que fueran necesarias para tal fin. Sin embargo, su buen humor se vio truncado en el mismo momento que se enteró de que por motivos de salud Lady Nanoha no saldría de sus aposentos en todo el día. Sonrió apenado, no había por qué impacientarse, sus planes de seducción podían esperar un día más.

A la mañana siguiente unas pequeñas arrugas se instalaron en su ceño al conocer que, de nuevo, la noble estaba indispuesta y permanecería toda la jornada en su habitación. Cuando la conoció no imaginó que poseería una constitución tan débil, pero se recordó a sí mismo que las mujeres son animales delicados y que, por muy contrariado que se sintiera, ella tampoco tenía la culpa de su pobre estado. Sin embargo, su comprensión se vio menos tolerante cuando al tercer día la joven madre seguía sin salir de su cuarto. Y así, refunfuñando para sí mismo, llevaba ya casi 20 minutos recorriendo una y otra vez aquel pasillo.

_-Sir._

_-Uhm._

Demasiado enfuruñado como para responder al saludo, un exquisito olor a café acarició de pronto su olfato recordándole que aquella mañana no había comido nada aún. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

_-Disculpad un segundo ¿es ése el desayuno de Lady Nanoha?_

_-Así es sir_ –La joven criada, que apenas si se había parado para responder, vio cómo su camino se veía de pronto interrumpido por el soldado.

_-Si me lo permitís, yo puedo llevarle el desayuno a vuestra señora. _

_-Esto… es mi trabajo señor, yo…_

_-Estoy seguro que el tiempo no es abundante para una joven tan diligente como vos. Tendréis un millar de tareas más relevantes que portar un simple desayuno. Dejadme que, al menos, os brinde una pequeña ayuda en ésta_.

La criada seguía sin estar segura, pero la idea de poder descansar unos minutos después de la ajetreada mañana le pareció tentadora. Lo meditó unos segundos más para dejar finalmente la bandeja en las manos del capitán.

El joven no cabía en sí mismo de satisfacción. No solo había encontrado una buena excusa para visitar a la mujer de sus sueños, pues de todos es sabido lo indecoroso que sería entrar en los aposentos de una dama sin ser familiar o un amigo cercano, sino que también estaba completamente seguro de ganarse su favor "¿Qué fémina podría resistirse a un desayuno servido por un apuesto caballero?"

En solo cuatro zancadas, y con casi la mitad del café desparramado, se plantó en su puerta para, tras apenas rozar la madera con los nudillos, colarse en la habitación sin preocuparse por esperar respuesta.

_-¡Buenos días milady! Vuestro más fiel siervo se presenta humildemente ante vos._

_-¡¿Pero qué…?!_

_-Jajaja estáis pálida mi señora ¿No os ha gustado mi sorpresa?_

_-Yo…_ -Nanoha, semitumbada en la cama, se arremolinaba entre las mantas como mejor podía fallando en su intento de esconder su expresión de pánico.

_-Os pido excuséis esta pequeña intromisión en vuestra cámara, pero una angustiada criada casi me rogó para que os trajera en su nombre estos exquisitos manjares. La pobrecilla andaba tarde en sus deberes y como noble caballero no está en mi naturaleza negar la ayuda a una mujer desamparada._

Una sonrisa reluciente junto con una pequeña reverencia sirvieron como cierre de lujo a su argumentación, tras la cual no le cabía duda, la mujer caería sin remedio rendida a sus pies.

_-Ehm… Uhm.. Bueno… Muchas gracias capitán, sois excesivamente amable._

_-Nada es excesivo si se trata de vos milady_. –Volvió a soltar otra de sus sonrisas para rematar la "faena" –_Si me permitís, os dejaré la bandeja junto al lecho para evitaros más esfuerzo del necesario._

_-¡NO!... No os preocupéis, podéis dejarla en la mesa. Me encuentro mucho mejor ahora y me hará bien el ejercicio._

_-¿Estáis del todo segura? Vuestra piel está perlada por el sudor y tembláis a pesar de que un millar de pieles os cubren. Quizás debería llamar al doctor, no me lo perdonaría si algo os pasara por mi negligencia._

_-De verdad que sois el caballero más galante que he visto, me…_

El pecho del soldado se hinchó al escuchar el cumplido, su plan, como era de esperarse, había funcionado a la perfección. Sin embargo su interlocutora se había quedado a medias en la frase y parecía que las palabras no querían abandonar su garganta.

-_Me… me llena de… placerrriii!…_ -La cara se le encendía por momentos alcanzando el mismo color vivo de su melena –_mmm… que vosss.. os hayáis tomado laahhh…_ -Esperó con paciencia, los nervios de la mujer por su presencia eran normales al fin y al cabo, lo que ya no le resultaba tan normal eran la respiración entrecortada y los pequeños jadeos que comenzaron a salpicar la frase –_MOLESTIA. _–Y como sus manos se agarraban desesperadas a las pieles -_Dee… venir en… personahhh._

En algún momento de aquella "frase" Yuuno descubrió como, sin una razón aparente, estaba empezando a excitarse con la voz y la mirada de la joven. Notó como la excitación empezaba a cobrar fuerza en su entrepierna y, por primera vez en su vida, la posible erección le hizo sentirse cohibido y fuera de lugar. Abandonó velozmente los aposentos musitando una escueta despedida. No era normal para él avergonzarse de esas cosas, al contrario, ni si quiera hubiera dudado en presumir de su lívido ante cualquier otra mujer, sin embargo sentía que con ella era distinto. Se trataba de una dama noble, delicada y, quién sabe, la posible madre de sus hijos. No, no quería espantarla con un comportamiento vulgar. Se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible y buscó un lugar en el que refrescarse.

Mientras, y con la puerta ya cerrada, Nanoha se sintió por fin libre de endiñarle a Fate una buena patada que, si no hubiera sido por el lío de mantas en el que se encontraba atrapada, la hubiera tirado de la cama.

_-¿Pero en qué demonios pensabais_? –Con la respiración aún alterada, jadeaba mientras miraba con indignación a la rubia.

_-¿No es obvio? Continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que aquel idiota llegara para interrumpirnos._

_-¡¿Es que habéis perdido la cabeza?! Besarme ah… ahí sin ningún pudor._

_-Bueno, no tuve la impresión de te disgustase tanto antes de llegar el fantoche… ni tampoco después _

_-¡Fate! Había un hombre en la habitación ¿Cómo se os ocurre tal cosa?_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Hubieras preferido que él terminara el trabajo?_

Por un momento sintió una punzada de dolor por las palabras de la rubia, pero Nanoha no pensaba picar y acabar dejándose llevar por unas estúpidas acusaciones. Muchos años de discusiones con Vivio le habían enseñado a diferenciar cuando algo se decía en serio y cuando era la ira quién hablaba.

-_Ciertamente el capitán es un hombre apuesto, muchas en el castillo estarían más que encantadas de recibir sus atenciones…_ -Fate la miraba incrédula y su expresión iba cambiando de la sorpresa inicial a un enfado descomunal con cada palabra –_Es elegante, fuerte, con carisma y una sonrisa encantadora_ –Nanoha apenas si podía contener la risa observándola –_Sin embargo, carece de algo en cierto importante. Por muy caballero o galán que sea, no poseerá jamás unos labios tan suaves y carnosos como los vuestros_ –su pulgar acariciaba sin prisa su boca –_y, lo más importante, carece de vuestras manos, estas manos que me han hecho tocar al cielo sin descanso durante estos tres días._

A medida que hablaba iba besando con cuidado su manos para, justo al terminar la frase, acabar introduciendo uno de los dedos en su boca. La estudiante la contempló en silencio.

_-No deberías haber hecho eso._

_-¿por qué?_

_-Porque me temo que, ahora, vas a estar otros tres días más enferma._

-o-

Hayate estaba de mal humor y era incapaz de ocultarlo. Había pasado semanas enteras pensando, planeando, cómo hacer que el consejero del rey decidiera a su favor y ahora, cuando la situación no podía ser más propicia, a su amiga se le ocurría enfermar. "Si es que dicha enfermedad es cierta". Tenía grandes sospechas de que el inoportuno malestar tenía más de invención que de realidad, lo que no entendía era el por qué.

Si bien la joven madre nunca estuvo muy alegre de que un extraño decidiera sobre el futuro de su hija, eso no explicaba su largo enclaustramiento. Un día, día y medio… hubiera podido comprender una ausencia así. Hasta ella se apiadó al ver como el capitán la atosigaba durante toda la noche, pero hasta ahí llegó. Ya no podía consentir más el comportamiento de Nanoha, ésta debía afrontar la realidad como lo que era, una mujer adulta, y dejarse de remilgos.

Apenas le quedaban unos pasos para llegar a la cámara de la susodicha. Estaba preparando su sermón cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a una rubia muy sonriente.

-¡_Fate, qué extraño veros… por aquí!_

_-Ah! Buenos días Lady Hayate._

_-Sin duda son buenos para vos, irradiáis felicidad querida._

_-Jajaja… es posible._ –Un leve sonrojo subió por su rostro –_Bueno, debo irme. Vivio me está buscando._

_-Eso puedo aseguráoslo. De hecho, creo que lleva buscándoos un par de días._

La afirmación fue hecha más para sí misma que para su interlocutora y si se paraba un momento a pensarlo, hasta ese preciso instante no se había percatado de que realmente así era. La niña pasaba las horas preguntado por su institutriz… En la mente de Hayate un pequeño engranaje comenzó a moverse.

_-Es un nuevo juego, yo voy dejando pistas por el castillo y Vivo tiene que encontrarme. Es como una yincana._

Una ceja castaña se levantó confusa "¿Yincana?" Pero por extraordinario que fuera, al menos para ella, el deber pudo más que la curiosidad, y acabó entrando en la habitación sin perder más tiempo. Si pensó que las sorpresas se acababan ahí, se equivocó.

_-Ya pensaba que de verdad os marchabais, al contrario que en vuestros pasados intentos._

_-Y yo pensaba que erais una decente madre de familia._

Nanoha se regañó mentalmente por su falta de prudencia para luego despotricar en silencio contra la rubia por no ser ella quien atravesara la puerta. De entre todas las personas posibles, su mala fortuna le tuvo que traer a su amiga justo en el peor momento posible. Suspiró despacio "podría haber sido peor, al menos no me ha traído el desayuno". El día se auguraba largo. Tras recomponerse mentalmente, y de la manera más elegante que fue capaz, subió la túnica que en esos momentos caía libre hasta su cintura. Aún sin darse la vuelta para encararla, contestó a su amiga.

_-No sé dónde veis la indecencia. Estoy en mis aposentos y sois vos la que habéis entrado sin anunciarse._

_-Si pretendéis que crea que "ésta" es vuestra forma habitual de vestir cuando os encontráis en privado estáis realmente bajo los efectos de la fiebre ¿Y qué es ese olor? ¿No sabéis que los enfermos deben respirar aire fresco?_

Hayate recogió la tela encerada para dejar sitio a un poco de viento mientras no paraba de pensar en lo extraño de todo aquello.

_-Sé lo que vais a decirme._

_-¿A sí?_

_-Sí y podéis ahorráoslo. Ahora mismo iba a vestirme para reunirme con el capitán._

_-¡Aleluya! Se ha obrado un milagro. _

Su amiga le soltó una mirada asesina, pero ella ya estaba curada de espanto. De hecho sonrió al ver por fin de vuelta aquel espíritu combativo. Durante los últimos días había mostrado un comportamiento extraño y se alegraba sinceramente de verla llena de energía nuevamente. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no habían sido solo las jornadas previas al mensajero, hacía semanas que el carácter de Nanoha parecía una auténtica montaña rusa. Las pequeñas piezas empezaban a encajar en su mente pero aún faltaba algo…

_-¿Acaso pensáis permanecer ahí parada mientras me cambio?_

_-¿Acaso os molesta?_

La pelirroja se volvió con cara de pocos amigos.

_-¿Acaso sois una niña de cinco años Lady Hayate?_

_-Aca…_ -Estuvo a punto de responder, el cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, pero sabía qua acabar en una discusión estúpida con su amiga (por muy divertido que fuera) no le daría la respuesta que estaba buscando. Sabía perfectamente que botones debía apretar si quería sacarle información jugosa, a pesar de no saber aún cual sería.

-Tenéis razón, no es molestaros el motivo que me ha traído a vos.

-_Jajaja ni si quiera vos os lo creéis_ –La joven madre comenzó a deshacerse de su camisón para buscar ropas más adecuadas. Estaba claro que Fate no iba a volver pronto.

_-Cierto, solo lo digo por ser amable jejeje_

Nanoha desvió la mirada hacia ella un segundo pero no dijo nada, debía escoger un vestido para su estúpida entrevista con el capitán. Sus ojos se paseaban por entre las diversas opciones intentando decidirse "¿Debería ponerme el azul?

_-Así que… ¿Ya estáis recuperada?_

_-Sí, gracias por vuestro interés_ –No, el azul sería demasiado obvio. Quería lucir despampanante para Fate y que ésta se arrepintiera de haber abandonado la habitación.

_-Me alegro, tanto vuestra hija como yo comenzábamos a echaros en falta._

_-Sería la primera vez entonces, no os recuerdo nunca llorando mi ausencia o velando mi lecho muerta de la preocupación_-¿El verde? "Definitivamente no, tiene demasiados cordajes y se convertiría en una auténtica molestica cuando volvieran a sus aposentos para…"

_-Tampoco es que hubiera mucho sitio libre, pues vuestro lecho ha estado ocupado todos estos días por Fate._

¡POM!

Hayate sonrió con malicia, por fin había dado con la clave.

_-No… no sé a qué os referís_. –Tras cerrar el baúl de golpe, su amiga parecía sufrir un repentino ataque de nervios.

_-Bueno, es innegable que ha estado acompañándoos día y noche, así pues me pareció innecesario someterme yo también al riesgo de contagio. Una gran mujer nuestra Fate._

_-S… Sí, una gran mujer sin duda._ –Intentó probarse como mejor pudo el vestido que la casualidad dejó en sus manos antes de que su amiga casi le provocara un paro cardíaco.

_-El hombre que consiga su favor será muy afortunado, me pregunto quién será. Con tanto soldado paseando por el castillo es cuestión de tiempo supongo._

_-Ja!_

_-Decíais algo querida _

_-No nada._

A veces la castaña sentía pena por su amiga, por mucho que lo negara, Nanoha era un libro abierto en cuanto a emociones se trataba. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza se traducía inmediatamente en elocuentes gestos, pequeñas muecas, sonoras risas… y ahora Hayate no sabía qué hacer con tanta felicidad contenida. Aquello iba a ser un problema.

-o-

AN: Buenas!

Aquí otro capítulo más de "La Batalla de las Antorchas"… Por fin! Sinceramente, esta historia se me ha atragantado un poco y ahora mismo me veo un poco falta de inspiración. Aspecto que se nota en el capi, pues se da muy poca información nueva. Mi intención sigue siendo la de acabar la historia, pero me temo que no puedo prometer un gran cierre. Intentaré escribir algo decente eso sí. Supongo que al final lo mío son las historias sencillas. En fin, espero que el capi os guste y no dudéis en escribir vuestra opinión, crítica, saludo…

Por cierto, recuerdo que alguien dijo no entender el "flash back" en el capi anterior. Bien, es sencillo: Esa noche despertó el deseo sexual de Nanoha gracias a una achispada y envalentonada Fate. O esa era mi intención con el "fb", pero no encontré la forma de encajarlo bien en el capi, de ahí que solo pusiera un pequeño vistazo (no pude resistirme jejeje). Y sé q prometí escribir toda la "historia" en este, pero sigo sin saber cómo entrelazarlo en el relato de forma natural.

Bueno, un saludo a tod s y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
